Team Rocket XSquad
by Caedusparda
Summary: Vivez les aventures de Mercutio, Galatea et Siena, trois jeunes dresseurs au sein de la Team Rocket. De missions en missions, ils affronteront de terribles ennemis, dont les Pokemon Méchas, ces robots maléfiques qui espèrent dominer le monde.
1. Chapitre 1 : Les enfants Rocket

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai donner un peu plus d'information sur cette fic, car la limite de caractères des résumés est assez courte içi. Team Rocket X-Squad est une fic Pokemon avec des personnages inventés, et même avec des Pokemon inventés. Je ne peux pas poster d'image içi, mais j'invite ceux qui voudront voir en image les quelques Pokemon inventés de ma fic d'aller voir la fic sur Pokebip, un des meilleurs site de Pokemon, où à la fin de chaque chapitre avec un Pokemon inventé, j'y poste l'image.**

**J'aimerai ajouter aussi que cette fic sera très très longue. J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 55, et pourtant ce n'est que le début. Comme un manga, elle sera divisé en arc. Le nombre de chapitre par arc sera différent. Par exemple, le premier arc en compte 17, le second 23, etc... Pour l'inspiration, j'ai essayé de faire un mix entre tout les différents manga shonen que j'apprécie ( Bleach, One Piece, FMA ) mais y'a aussi une pointe des jeux Final Fantasy. Bien entendu, tout cela reste très discret. C'est avant tout du Pokemon.**

**Sur ce, voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Les enfants Rocket**

Il était minuit passé quand ils passèrent à l'action.

Dans les bâtiments de la Searche Com, à l'étage le plus sécurisé, un pan de mur moquetté commença à grésiller, puis à fumer. Une lueur rouge traversa le mur en un point, puis traça un cercle, cercle assez grand pour permettre à quelqu'un, d'assez fin en l'occurrence, de traverser. Quand le cercle fut tracé et perforé, le pan de mur tomba, donnant un accès direct vers l'aile voisine de l'immeuble, bien moins sécurisée que celle-ci.  
>Quelqu'un passa par l'ouverture créée au chalumeau. C'était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux violet sombre et aux yeux bleu marin. Il avait un air fier et décidé sur son jeune visage, pour l'instant d'une détermination contrôlée et d'une concentration extrême. Il portait un uniforme gris et blanc, sur lequel était dessiné un grand R rouge. Enfin, il portait un béret blanc qui ne recouvrait que partiellement ses longs cheveux indisciplinés. Ce garçon s'appelait Mercutio et était en mission pour la Team Rocket.<p>

La Team Rocket... un nom qui en faisait frémir plus d'un, mais qui faisait naître en Mercutio un sentiment d'euphorie, d'ambition et de gloire. Mercutio connaissait bien les intentions à long terme de cette organisation secrète : la dominance du monde grâce aux Pokemon ! Quelle vision idyllique; la planète sous la gouvernance unique de cette si puissante organisation. Dès lors que la Team Rocket gouvernerait, il n'y aurait plus de guerre, plus de conflits, plus de pauvreté. Les gens vivraient heureux grâce aux Pokemon, que la Team Rocket savait, plus que tout autre, utiliser pour satisfaire les besoins des humains. Après tout, les Pokemon existaient dans ce but là.  
>Mercutio était lui-même dresseur de Pokemon, comme la grande majorité des membres de la Team Rocket. Pour autant, il avait déjà vu, assez souvent d'ailleurs, plusieurs membres se servir de leurs Pokemon comme de vulgaires outils, comme si ils n'étaient pas vivants. Mercutio était d'accord avec le fait que les Pokemon devaient servir les humains, mais dans ce but, il prendrait toujours en compte les sentiments et les attentes de son propre Pokemon. C'était ainsi qu'une équipe fonctionnait le mieux ; quand tous ses membres savaient et comprenaient les besoins des autres. Plus que son partenaire, le Pokemon de Mercutio était son ami. Et c'était ça qui allait le distinguer de toute cette masse de sbire au bas de l'échelle de la Team Rocket !<p>

Une fois passé par l'ouverture qu'il avait créée, Mercutio se saisit de son arme équipée de lumière pour éclairer le couloir sombre qui se présentait à lui. Il avança prudemment parmi les plantes de décorum entreposées là par la Searche Com, tendant l'oreille pour capter le moindre bruit suspect. Il n'était censé y avoir plus personne dans cet étage à cette heure-ci, mais la prudence était de mise. Elle l'était toujours. « Prudence, analyse, décision, action, rapidité », comme le répétait souvent le commandant Penan, celui qui lui avait tout appris.  
>Mercutio vérifia sur son brassard électronique sa position, et pianota pour faire apparaître le plan en trois dimensions de l'immense immeuble. La trappe où il était censé retrouver Galatéa était un escalier et un couloir plus loin.<br>Arrivé devant, il regarda l'heure, et attendit, constatant qu'il était en avance d'une minute et vingt secondes. Mais ce délai passé, Galatea n'était toujours pas là. « Avant l'heure, c'est encore l'heure, après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure », avait coutume de dire le commandant Penon. Galatea n'avait apparemment pas bien enregistré ce conseil de leur instructeur.

Mercutio commença à s'énerver et à être passablement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Elle allait faire foirer toute l'opération ! Mais alors que Mercutio s'apprêtait à la contacter par radio malgré le risque de se faire capter, la trappe, qui était une plaque d'aération, fut propulsée par un pied botté et alla s'écraser contre une table métallique, provoquant un bruit monstre. Mercutio serra les dents de colère.  
>Galatea sortit souplement du conduit d'aération pour atterrir devant Mercutio. Ce dernier contempla sa sœur, l'air furieux. Galatea avait le même âge que Mercutio, à une ou deux minutes près, puisqu'ils étaient deux frère et sœur d'une fratrie de triplés. Pour autant, ils ne se ressemblaient guère. Galatea avait des cheveux magenta, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Son visage était d'une beauté que ni Mercutio ni leur sœur Siena ne pouvait approcher. Tout comme son frère, elle portait l'uniforme de la Team Rocket ainsi qu'un béret blanc. Mercutio l'apostropha violemment à voix basse.<p>

- Tu es en retard ! Et c'était quoi cette entrée ? Tu tiens vraiment à réveiller tout le monde à un kilomètre à la ronde ?

- Nous sommes des voleurs type agent secret, des infiltrés, protesta la fautive. Opérer avec un certain style est capital pour notre réputation.

- Et opérer prudemment est capital pour notre survie, répliqua Mercutio. Et puis, qui va la fonder, ta réputation, puisqu'on est seul ici ?

Mercutio laissa sa sœur réfléchir à ce problème et fit réapparaître son plan 3D. Les idioties de Galatea leur avaient fait perdre du temps pour la coupure du système de sécurité de la salle du trésor. Et Siena serait bien capable de commencer sans eux. Mercutio ordonna donc qu'ils accélèrent le pas, tout en restant prudent, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant sa sœur se précipiter en sautillant, l'arme au poing.  
>Ils montèrent quelques étages, déjouèrent quelques pièges, pour enfin parvenir devant la cible ; en l'occurrence, une salle fortifiée, protégée par deux rangées de portes blindées. Mais le plus gros de la sécurité était dedans. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait seulement de parvenir à ouvrir ces portes inviolables. Ce qu'ils devaient voler était derrière.<br>Essayer de l'ouvrir de force aurait été la dernière des stupidités. D'une, à même un troupeau de Tauros chargeant à toute vitesse n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu, et de deux, c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour se faire repérer.  
>Par chance, il existait un circuit, à l'étage au dessus, qui, une fois bien bidouillé, pouvait ouvrir cette porte. Ni Mercutio ni Galatea n'étant experts en informatique ni électronique, c'était leur sœur qui devait se charger de cette partie du plan. Et avant que Mercutio ne lève son poignet pour regarder le chronométrage, la porte clignota et s'ouvrit devant eux. Mercutio constata que leur sœur avait réalisé là un minutage à la seconde.<p>

- En voilà une qui est sérieuse, dit-il en aparté à l'intention de Galatea.

- On attend qu'elle nous rejoigne où on se débrouille tous les deux ? demanda cette dernière.

- À chacun sa mission, répondit Mercutio. La sienne était d'ouvrir cette porte, la nôtre de s'emparer de la disquette.

La salle devant eux était un bureau; celui du président de Searche Com, en l'occurrence. Ce que les triplés recherchaient était une disquette de données sur une nouvelle invention de son département de recherche sur laquelle la Team Rocket voulait faire main basse.  
>Galatea hocha la tête, trop heureuse de laisser un peu sur le côté leur sœur Siena qui réussissait toujours parfaitement ses missions et avait toujours les meilleures notes à l'entraînement pour retirer enfin sa propre part de gloire. Elle entra comme à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire inconsciemment et sans réfléchir, dans le bureau du président. Mercutio tenta de la rattraper avant qu'elle passe le seuil, mais c'était trop tard.<br>Dès que la jeune fille eut posé le pied dans la salle, il y eu un déclic, et deux mitrailleuses automatiques sortirent des angles de la pièce. Galatea courut se mettre à l'abri derrière le bureau du président, mais ne réagit pas assez vite. Elle fut touchée deux fois avant de s'écrouler sous le bureau.  
>Mercutio jura et se précipita dans la salle en tirant à l'aveugle sur les défenses automatiques, tout en courant pour atteindre sa sœur. Elle était encore vivante, mais elle avait été touché en pleine poitrine, et ne s'en sortirait pas. Déjà, ses yeux se voilaient.<p>

- Désolé... parvint-elle à prononcer. J'ai... encore foiré...

Ses yeux se fermèrent, en même temps que sa conscience disparaissait, et elle ne bougea plus. Mercutio tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit ; s'il se laissait distraire par quoi ce que ce soit, alors que des mitrailleuses continuaient de tirer sur le bureau, le réduisant peu à peu en débris, il allait connaître le même sort que sa pauvre sœur.  
>Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son abri relatif ; il aurait peut-être le temps de détruire l'une des mitrailleuses, mais l'autre aurait tôt fait de l'abattre avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se remettre à l'abri ou de la détruire elle aussi. Son seul espoir de survie était que Siena, alerté par les coups de feu, songe à le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que le bureau en dessous duquel Mercutio se cachait était pratiquement en miettes.<br>Siena ressemblait plus à Mercutio qu'à Galatea. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus clairs, mais de la même couleur. Elle était la seule des trois à ne pas porter le béret de la Team Rocket. Question de goût, disait-elle.  
>Elle évalua rapidement la situation comme elle savait le faire. Galatea était tombée et son frère était piégé et bientôt une cible facile pour les armes automatiques du bureau. Occupées sur Mercutio, les mitrailleuses ne détectèrent Siena qu'après qu'elle ait eu le temps de mettre hors de service l'une d'entre elles. Elle dut toutefois se remettre à couvert avant que la seconde ne se désintéresse de Mercutio pour viser Siena. Cela fut l'occasion pour le jeune homme de sortir et de foncer hors de la salle, avant que l'arme ne puisse lui tirer dessus.<p>

- Galatea est morte, dit-il à sa sœur, essoufflée.

- J'avais deviné, répondit-elle sans une once de quoi que ce soit.

Siena était la meilleure des trois durant les missions ; elle était efficace et n'échouait jamais rien. Elle pouvait gérer des situations qui échappaient à Mercutio et Galatea, et était la chouchoute de leurs supérieurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose en Siena qui avait toujours mis de la distance entre ses frères et sœurs : sa froideur excessive. Siena avait le sourire rare, était toujours très sérieuse. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son frère et sa sœur, ni qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments, seulement elle ne les montrait jamais.

- Et la disquette ? Tu l'as ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

- J'avais d'autres priorités, avoua Mercutio. Comme éviter de me faire tuer, par exemple.

- Aucune priorité ne doit passer avant la mission, renchérit Siena. Il faut la récupérer. J'entre, et tu me couvres.

- Non, on fait l'inverse, dit Mercutio, qui ne voulait pas voir mourir sa dernière sœur.

Avant que Siena n'ait le temps de répliquer, Mercutio fonça dans la pièce. Siena tira sur la mitrailleuse, mais cette dernière préféra se concentrer sur Mercutio. Ce dernier avait ouvert le tiroir du bureau détruit et avait mis la disquette dans sa poche. Mais la mitrailleuse s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus tandis qu'il sortait.  
>Siena se précipita pour lui faire bouclier de son corps, mais Mercutio la devança. Il la protégea avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de le faire en se jetant sur elle, prenant au passage plusieurs balles dans le dos. La douleur était immense, mais il sombra dans des ténèbres bienfaisantes en quelques secondes.<br>Essoufflée par la chute de son frère sur elle, Siena déchargea sur pistolet sur la mitrailleuse qui continuait de tirer sur elle, mais les balles étaient arrêtées par le cadavre de son frère, reposant sur elle. À sa dernière balle, elle parvint à mettre H.S. l'arme automatique. Elle se releva difficilement. Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle fouilla les poches de Mercutio pour y trouver la disquette, cassée dans la chute de son frère.  
>Seule survivante de cette mission ratée, elle soupira, attendant que le commandant vienne lui remonter les bretelles. Mais une fois encore, c'était la faute de ses deux imbéciles de frère et sœur !<p>

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les lumières s'allument et que le commandant Penan arrive sur place, dévisageant le carnage avec calme. Penan était un homme ayant dépassé la fleur de l'âge. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années. C'était un ancien commandant de la Team Rocket, aujourd'hui à la retraite, qui passait son énorme temps libre à entraîner les nouvelles recrues, comme ses trois protégés.  
>Siena n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, et elle aurait capable de dévisager sans sourciller le Boss lui-même. Mais Penan, l'homme qui les avait élevés depuis leur naissance, qui leur avait tout appris, était le seul au monde qui puisse faire éprouver un sentiment de honte et d'humilité à Siena et la forcer à baisser les yeux devant son regard de vautour.<br>Penan était un petit homme, mais large d'épaules. Ses muscles saillaient sur ses puissants bras. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds qui étaient aujourd'hui tous pratiquement gris et blancs, et il avait une belle collection de cicatrices sur le visage.

- Etat de la mission, soldat ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est un échec, commandant, répondit Siena sans relever les yeux.

Il y eut un long silence qui parut insupportable pour la jeune fille, puis le commandant lui lança deux seringues.

- Réveille-moi ces incapables, ordonna-t-il.

Siena alla piquer Mercutio et Galatea au cou. Ce produit neutralisait la substance que contenaient les balles qu'avaient reçues les deux jeunes Rocket. Une fois touché à un point sensible qui aurait signifié la mort en situation réelle, cette substance provoquait un sommeil qui pouvait durer une semaine sans antidote. Penan les avait souvent d'ailleurs laissés dans les nappes après d'autres exercices échoués, en guise de punition.  
>Une minute plus tard, Galatea et Mercutio se réveillèrent de leur « mort », sous le regard sévère du commandant. Ils se ratatinèrent quand il parla de sa voix forte et autoritaire, comme quand ils avaient six ans et que le commandant les avait surprit à faire une bêtise.<p>

- Bravo. Deux morts sur trois, et la disquette détruite. Ça me pose un petit problème ça. Ça ne pose un problème à personne d'autre ?

Personne ne répondit. C'était inutile. Dans ce genre de situation, le commandant pouvait faire les questions et les réponses pendant près d'une heure sans s'arrêter. Mais Galatea, qui était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sincère, fit d'une petite voix :

- Pardon commandant, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis entrée dans la salle sans réfléchir.

- Oui, c'est le cas, acquiesça Penan. C'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas avec toi, Galatea. De mémoire, je serai bien incapable de te citer deux entraînements où tu ne t'es pas fait descendre, et mon âge avancé n'en est pas la cause.

La jeune fille aux cheveux magenta déglutit sous le regard du commandant, et ses joues devinrent de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Mais même à deux, poursuivit Penan, vous auriez quand même pu mener à bien cette mission et survivre. Alors, que s'est il passé ?

Un coup d'œil vers Mercutio suffit à Siena pour deviner qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des autocritiques. Siena s'en chargea donc.

- On a voulu récupérer la disquette, dit-elle, mais Mercutio a été tué, et la disquette s'est brisée dans sa chute.

- Tiens donc ? C'est ce qui c'est passé, Mercutio ?

- Oui commandant, répondit-il sans le regarder, mais pas par gêne, par colère.

- Tu t'es fait descendre alors que vous étiez deux ? reprit Penan. Aurais-je oublié, durant votre formation, les règles de bases d'un engagement à plusieurs ?

Personne ne répondit, mais cette fois, le vieux commandant exigeait une réponse.

- Galatea ! rugit-il si fort qu'il fit sursauter la jeune fille. Quelle est la première règle lors d'échange de coups de feu à plusieurs si objectif il y a de traverser les tirs ?

- Un court, l'autre couvre, balbutia Galatea.

- Un court, l'autre couvre, exactement, bande de décérébrés ! Qui a couru et qui a couvert, cette fois ci ?

- Je couvrais Mercutio, commandant, se lança Siena.

- Et c'est que tu devais être très douée dans ta tâche, puisqu'il s'est fait descendre !

Siena lança un regard de reproche à son frère, qui soupira et s'expliqua avec soin.

- Siena m'a bien couvert. Mais la mitrailleuse m'a quand même gardé pour cible.

- Et dans une telle situation, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, alors ? rugit Penan.

- Celui qui couvre doit tout faire pour que celui qui traverse les tirs s'en sorte, récita mécaniquement Mercutio.

- Et c'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Siena.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

- Oui ? Alors pourquoi diable Mercutio est-il mort ?

Siena laissa là le soin à l'intéressé de répondre à sa place.

- Elle s'apprêtait à se sacrifier pour moi, expliqua Mercutio en regardant n'importe où sauf vers sa sœur. Je l'en ai empêché, et c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé à la place.

Penan garda un silence désapprobateur en apparence, mais Galatea, qui elle seule le regardait, pouvait distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage dur.

- Quelle est ta justification pour cette conduite ? demanda enfin Penan.

- Je n'en ai pas, soupira Mercutio.

- Eh bien, creuse-toi les méninges pour m'en trouver une, fit Penan en perdant patience. Et une bonne, il vaudrait mieux... Allez, je t'écoute !

Il était clair que le commandant attendait une réponse sincère et ne pas le contenter était impensable pour ces trois adolescents dont il faisait figure de père depuis tant d'années.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, avoua Mercutio avec un pincement au cœur pour ce qui allait suivre. J'ai vu que Siena était en danger, et j'ai foncé. Je n'ai plus réfléchi à la mission, ni au fait que ce n'était qu'un entraînement sans danger, ni à rien d'autre que de la protéger. C'est tout.

Lui arracher cette confession de force le tiraillait, car s'il n'était pas aussi froid que Siena, déclarer au grand jour ce genre de chose le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était la pure vérité.  
>Penan eut une moue pensive. Mercutio pensait qu'il allait avoir droit à une bonne engueulade à un taux de décibel très élevé, mais le commandant le surprit en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.<p>

- Songer à la sécurité de ses partenaires avant la sienne est une aptitude que j'attends de tout mes élèves, déclara-t-il.

- Eh bien... dit Mercutio, surpris par ce compliment. Je ne pense pas que c'était parce que Siena était ma partenaire lors de cette mission que j'ai agi comme ça, mais parce que c'est ma sœur.

- J'avais compris, fils. Tes sentiments fraternels sont louables et me rendent fier. Néanmoins, aussi dur que ce soit, il faut parfois avoir une vision plus globale. Le sacrifice est parfois nécessaire. Siena a bien fait d'essayer de te protéger, pour que tu accomplisses ta mission.

- Mais si la disquette ne s'était pas brisée durant ma chute, tenta Mercutio, ça serait revenu au même non ? Siena aurait survécu et accompli la mission.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais d'une façon générale, c'est à celui qui couvre celui qui accomplit la mission de se sacrifier. En pleine bataille, Siena n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de fouiller dans tes poches pour trouver la disquette.

Mercutio comprenait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il comprenait.

- Jamais je ne ferai passer ma famille après ma mission pour la Team Rocket ! Et tant pis si pour ça je ne serai jamais pris.

Penan ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme d'avoir dit cela et de le penser. Ces enfants n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents. Ils avaient vécu ensemble durant toute leur courte vie, et étaient inséparables. Qu'un des trois disparaisse aurait été un choc insurmontable pour les deux autres. Parfois, Penan avait l'impression qu'à eux trois, ils formaient un être à part entière. Chacun avec son caractère et ses qualités propres : le dynamisme et la gentillesse de Galatea, le sérieux et l'intelligence de Siena, et l'ingéniosité et le courage de Mercutio. À eux trois, ils valaient bien plus que si chacun était seul. Séparez en un du groupe, et cet être individuel disparaîtra.  
>C'était cet attachement entre eux qui posait des difficultés pour leur entrée dans l'organisation. Pourtant, la Team Rocket aurait bien tort de ne pas profiter de leurs capacités combinées. Ces gosses étaient les élèves les plus doués que n'ait jamais formé le commandant Penan; et il en avait formé un paquet.<p>

- On y serait arrivé sans la moindre difficulté si tu nous avais autorisé à nous servir de nos Pokemon, père, renchérit Galatea en touchant ses Pokeball à sa ceinture.

La jeune fille ressentait très bien quand elle avait devant elle le commandant Penan, et quand c'était son vieux bienfaiteur qu'elle avait apprit à appeler « père », tout comme son frère et sa sœur. Penan sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir à chaque fois qu'un de ces trois là l'appeler ainsi. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfants, il avait décidé d'élever Siena, Mercutio et Galatea comme s'ils étaient les siens quand le général Tendrer lui avait présenté ces trois bébés, il y a moins de quinze ans.  
>Bien sûr, il considérait comme ses enfants tout les élèves qu'il avait eu à former dans sa carrière, mais les triplés étaient un peu plus. Penan aimait tout ses « enfants » sans réserve, et sans aucun favoritisme, mais Galatea, Siena et Mercutio avaient une place spéciale dans son cœur.<p>

- Il existe plein de situations où se servir de ses Pokemon est impossible, ou alors très dangereux, jeune fille, répliqua Penan. Il faut savoir aussi compter sur ses propres moyens.

- On n'est jamais aussi fort qu'avec son Pokemon, déclara Mercutio.

- Peut-être cela est vrai pour vous trois. La plupart des Rocket n'a jamais approché avec leur Pokemon le lien que vous avez avec les vôtres.

- C'est pour cela qu'en combat, ils ne valent pas un clou, ricana Galatea, qui passait ses journées à défier des sbires au combat Pokemon.

Les triplés n'avaient aucun grade; ils ne faisaient même pas encore partie officiellement de la Team Rocket. Ils n'étaient que des cadets postulants. Pourtant, ils étaient devenus en peu de temps des références du combat Pokemon dans la base, et même les Rocket les plus âgés et les plus gradés n'hésitaient pas à leur demander conseil dans ce domaine là.

- Mais eux au moins sont des Rocket à part entière, rappela Siena, maussade.

Penan fut désolé de voir cet air peiné sur leurs visages; depuis le temps, ils avaient pratiquement perdu tout espoir de rentrer un jour dans les rangs de l'organisation, même si leur père adoptif était un ancien officier respecté et influant.

- J'ai une réunion tout à l'heure avec le général Tender, leur dit Penan pour leur remonter le moral. Je dois lui parler des progrès de mes élèves, et des potentielles recrues pour la Team Rocket. Je ne manquerai pas de lui citer vos noms.

- Comme si il ne les connaissait pas, depuis le temps, marmonna Mercutio.

Penan leur fit un sourire navré et sortit de la salle d'entraînement holographique, qui reprit son aspect synthétique. En son fort intérieur, l'ancien commandant ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de savoir que ses trois protégés feraient partie de la Team Rocket. C'était un métier dangereux ; beaucoup finissaient en prison, ou pire, dans un cercueil. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de ses autres enfants, et perdre les triplés aurait était similaire à une lame dans son cœur. Pourtant, il savait que des enfants de leur âge, si prometteurs, ne pourraient pas rester toute leur vie avec lui sans rien faire de leur dix doigts. Et faire partie de la Team Rocket était leur rêve, depuis qu'ils savaient que leur mère en faisait partie aussi avant son décès.  
>Et puis, Penan voulait leur bonheur avant tout, comme tout bon père qui se respectait. Il ferait rentrer les triplés dans les rangs de Giovanni ; il s'en fit la promesse. Il devait bien ça à ces gamins qui lui avait accordé tant d'années de bonheur.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le commandant Tuno

Le général Tender était un grand homme, plus par la taille que par l'esprit, de l'avis de Penan. Ce dernier le connaissait depuis un bail, et il ne l'aimait pas trop, bien qu'il respectait le militaire de talent.  
>Il avait de fins cheveux bleu-violet très clairs qui malgré son âge avancé n'avaient pas encore blanchi. Ces yeux étaient gris et aussi aigu qu'une lame quand il vous regardait. Il portait un uniforme de la vielle école, mi-militaire mi-Rocket. C'était un homme qui aimait son luxe ; son bureau en était la preuve. Penan doutait que même le bureau du Boss était aussi meublé.<br>La fonction du général dans l'organisation était ni plus ni moins que le commandement général des soldats et officiers de cette base. Cette base qui était, soit dit en passant, la base principale de la Team Rocket à Kanto.

Dans le bureau du général, en plus de ce dernier et de Penan, il y avait deux autres personnes. La première était l'un des sbires d'élites du Boss, ceux qu'on nommait les Agents Spéciaux. Ces gars là, c'étaient des durs ; Penan le savait. Ils pouvaient commander n'importe qui, même le général Tender, et leurs paroles devaient être entendues comme celles du Boss lui-même. L'Agent présent était l'Agent 006. Penan ne savait que ça de lui ; son surnom, ou plus encore son vrai nom, lui étaient totalement inconnus, comme à pratiquement tout le monde dans cette base, hormis peut-être le général. 006 était un homme aux longs cheveux roux coiffés en queue de cheval. Il avait un visage décharné de mort-vivant et d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux. Le tout rendait cet individu assez inquiétant.  
>La seconde personne était un jeune homme d'allure bien plus sympathique que l'agent. Il avait un visage franc, ouvert et amical, aux courts cheveux bruns, avec un look Rocket des plus modernes. Penan ne le connaissait pas, mais il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque fois; c'était le commandant Tuno, un des innombrables sous-fifres du service Rocket de l'espionnage et du renseignement. Mais Penan ne voyait pas bien pourquoi le général l'avait convié ici. La procédure de recrutement des cadets n'était pas du ressort des renseignements. Ni des agents personnels de Giovanni non plus.<br>Dès qu'il entra, Penan se mit au garde à vous devant le général Tender. Rien ne l'y obligeait, puisqu'il avait quitté le service actif il y a des années, mais Penan était un homme de valeur et de tradition. Tender aussi et il lui rendit son salut.

- Commandant Penan, merci d'être venu, dit le général.

- Ex-commandant, général, lui rappela Penan.

- Bien sûr... Vous connaissez l'Agent 006 ? Et le commandant Tuno ?

Penan salua avec rigueur l'Agent, mais se contenta d'un signe de tête pour Tuno.

- Je suis étonné de voir ces messieurs pour une simple réunion informelle sur nos futurs sbires, général, déclara Penan.

- C'est justement parce que c'est une réunion informelle, comme vous dîtes, que nous sommes là, susurra l'Agent 006 d'une voix presque sortie du tombeau. Certaines de vos jeunes recrues nous intéressent.

Penan jeta un coup d'œil à Tender, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Très bien, dit finalement Penan. Et puis-je savoir qui aurais-je formé de si talentueux pour attirer l'attention des Agents et des Renseignements ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de talents, tempéra l'Agent, bien qu'en l'espèce, je ne doute pas que ces jeunes recrues en présentent des tas. Il s'agit plutôt... de leur ascendance.

L'Agent n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour que Penan sache desquelles de ses recrues il voulait parler. Penan croisa les bras.

- Ça fait deux ans maintenant que je ne cesse d'essayer de faire rentrer officiellement les enfants Crust dans l'organisation, rappela Penan. Pourquoi s'intéresser à eux aujourd'hui ?

- Ils étaient un peu trop jeunes alors pour assumer ce qu'on attendait d'eux, répliqua l'Agent. Nous avons jugé que quinze ans, ça convenait mieux.

- Ça convenait mieux pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Penan, qui savait que les secteurs d'activités que géraient les Agents étaient les plus risqués de la Team Rocket. Je voulais faire rentrer ces enfants en tant que simples sbires, pas plus. À leur âge, c'est déjà assez, et ils auront le temps de monter en grade. Ils sont encore très insouciants, et...

- Nous avons épluché vos rapports sur ces trois-là, coupa l'Agent. Vous avez écrit vous-même que vous n'aviez jamais vu de cadets aussi doués qu'eux à leur âge. De plus, il semble qu'ils possèdent des capacités pour le dressage Pokemon assez remarquables. Démentez-vous ces propos ?

- Non, affirma Penan, fier de ses enfants. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il serait bien regrettable de gaspiller ces talents en leur donnant une tâche trop dure pour eux, pour qu'ils se fassent arrêter ou tuer. Et savoir qui furent leurs parents n'entre en rien en ligne de compte.

- Le Boss ne pense pas pareil, hélas, maugréa le général Tender, les mains croisées.

- Le Boss ? s'étonna Penan.

- En effet, assura l'Agent 006. Le Boss s'intéresse personnellement au devenir de ces enfants. Il a lui-même décidé de les faire rentrer immédiatement dans l'organisation, et du poste où ils seront affectés.

Penan s'était apprêté à défendre ses enfants tant qu'il le pouvait, mais face à une décision du Boss, qu'il avait juré de servir fidèlement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Dans ce cas, fit-il en baissant la tête d'un signe de réédition. Mais puis-je être au moins informé de ce qui a été prévu pour eux ? Je les ai élevés et entraînés de mon mieux, comme on me l'a demandé en me les confiant il y a quinze ans.

- En effet, vous avez bien accompli votre mission, ex-commandant Penan, ricana l'Agent. Aujourd'hui, c'est à d'autres qu'a été confié la mission d'assurer le brillant avenir de ces enfants. Rappelez-vous, Penan, qu'en dépit de ce que vous avez fait pour eux, ce ne sont pas vos enfants. Ils sont les enfants de la Team Rocket.

Penan fut surpris quand le général Tender vienne prendre sa défense.

- Quand même, dit-il, le commandant Penan a accepté une mission que personne d'autre ne voulait, et l'a réussi comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. Tout comme moi, ajouta-t-il.

Penan était étonné que même le général ignore de quoi il retournait. Mais en effet, tout comme Penan, lui aussi avait ses raisons de s'intéresser aux enfants Crust. À l'un d'entre eux en particulier, surtout...

- Ma foi, abdiqua 006, si ça vous rassure...

Il fit un geste de la main, et le commandant Tuno, qui était resté silencieux, s'avança et prit la parole.

- Les triplés Crust seront les trois premiers membres d'une nouvelle organisation au sein même de la Team Rocket. Cette organisation rassemblera l'élite des dresseurs Pokemon de la Team Rocket. Nous avons constaté que beaucoup de sbires étaient impuissants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter des dresseurs qualifiés lors de missions. Cela va changer avec cette nouvelle équipe. Ses membres auront reçu l'entraînement des soldats, des agents et du renseignement, pour en faire des parfaits éléments multifonction sur le terrain et quelque soit la mission. Je crois savoir que les enfants Crust ont déjà, sous votre tutelle, commandant Penan, acquis une grande expérience dans tous ces domaines.

- Un groupe de super-Rocket maîtrisant les Pokemon, hein ? résuma le général Tender.

- Tout à fait, approuva Tuno, gonflé d'orgueil. Je prédis que ça deviendra très vide le fer de la lance de la Team Rocket.

- De qui dépendra votre caste divine ? voulut savoir Penan.

- De personne en particulier, et de tout le monde à la fois. L'organisation descend des Renseignements, sous la direction de l'Agent 006 ici présent. Mais elle sera à disposition de toutes les hautes autorités. Que ce soit les Agents, l'armée, les Renseignements, jusqu'au Boss lui-même ; tous pourront requérir aux services de cette équipe. Ces membres seront aptes à tout type de missions. Ils n'auront ni grade officiel ni existence réelle au sein de la Team Rocket, mais bénéficieront de hauts privilèges et d'une accréditation des plus élevées.

Un peu comme les Agents, songea Penan. Si le commandant se doutait que ses enfants seraient ravis d'une telle affectation inattendue, lui n'en deviendrait que plus inquiet au fil des jours.

- Vous dites qu'ils seront les trois premiers ? s'étonna Tender.

- C'est que l'équipe n'a pas encore été officiellement créée, expliqua Tuno. Mais dès que les Crust accepteront, ça sera chose faite. Bien entendu, nous comptons trouver et recruter d'autres membres qui eux aussi auront des capacités remarquables.

- Qui en sera le chef ? demanda Penan.

- Le Boss m'a choisi pour cette tâche, dit simplement Tuno.

Penan manqua sourire en voyant l'air de Tender. Il était clair que pour l'armée régulière, voir arriver un groupe de jeunes bleus aux mêmes pouvoirs que les Agent, face à qui elle devra courber l'échine devant des gamins même pas adultes, provoquerait des remous.

- Vous êtes un dresseur d'élite, vous aussi ? plaisanta Tender.

Tuno sourit et fit tournoyer sur son doigt une Pokeball que personne n'avait vu sortir de sa poche.

- Je me débrouille...

Puis Tuno se tourna vers Penan.

- J'aimerai rencontrer mes futurs collaborateurs immédiatement, si vous me le permettez.

Penan acquiesça, et tout les deux sortirent du bureau du général en saluant ce dernier et l'agent 006. En chemin vers le centre d'entraînement de Penan, là ou tous ses enfants vivaient, l'ex-commandant prit sur lui de mettre au courant le commandant sur certains points de difficulté avec les trois adolescents. Notamment qu'ils réagissaient très mal à toute forme de discipline et de hiérarchie hormis la sienne.

- C'est le cas de tous les cadets qui sortent de votre entraînement, remarqua Tuno. On arrive en très peu de temps à les dresser.

- Ceux-là sont un peu différent, admit Penan. Je crois que c'est dans la nature des bons dresseurs que d'être plus indépendants et moins soumis.

- C'est peut-être vrai, en effet. Mais j'espère qu'en tant que dresseur moi-même, ils sauront à terme me faire confiance.

- C'est surtout de Mercutio qu'il vous faudra vous méfier. Il possède un caractère rebelle que j'ai moi-même eu du mal à dompter. De Galatea, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à craindre, hormis les catastrophes qu'elle pourra provoquer. Quant à Siena, c'est pour moi déjà un soldat exemplaire et des plus obéissants.

Tuno hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

- Siena Crust est différente des deux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Penan fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait savoir Tuno. Mais travaillant au service des Renseignements, il devait déjà savoir toute l'histoire.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à ces enfants, murmura Penan, comme si les murs les écoutaient. C'est le général Tender lui-même qui me l'a ordonné.

- Il ne sauront rien de ma bouche, l'assura le commandant Tuno. Mais je pense qu'il faudra bientôt songer à leur raconter la vérité sur leur origine, de crainte qu'ils ne la découvrent tous seuls quand elle se manifestera.

Penan le pensait aussi, et il redoutait ce moment depuis qu'il avait accepté d'élever les triplés. Quand ils furent arrivés devant le centre d'entraînement de Penan, ce dernier dévisagea intensément Tuno.

- Dites moi seulement que vous allez prendre soin de mes enfants, dit Penan, presque suppliant.

Le jeune commandant lui sourit et lui tendit la main, que Penan serra.

- Vous avez ma parole, commandant Penan. Ces enfants là sont précieux pour toute la Team Rocket.

- Et surtout pour moi...

- Je comprends. Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ?

- Non, dit Penan. C'est votre organisation, ce sont vos subordonnés. Je n'ai pas à intervenir. Mais dites-moi, je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez mentionné le nom de votre groupe d'élite. Vous ne l'avez pas encore nommé ?

- Oh que si... Soyez fier de vos enfants, commandant Penan. Ils font dores et déjà partie du corps X-Squad.

- Mortali, Ball-Ombre ! conclut Mercutio.

L'attaque spectrale qui était une boule d'énergie obscure percuta de plein fouet le Magmar adverse, déjà mal en point. Cette attaque le mit proprement K.O. Son dresseur, un tout jeune sbire du nom d'Anson, qui il y a encore deux mois était un camarade d'entraînement de Mercutio, soupira et rappela son Pokemon.

- Fin prévisible, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse à Mercutio pour un si piteux combat.

Mercutio lui ne rappela pas son Pokemon, mais se baissa pour lui donner une tape amicale sur la tête. Mortali était en quelque sorte sa plus grande fierté ; un Pokemon découvert que très récemment et incroyablement difficile à avoir. C'était la forme spectre évolutive d'Evoli. Il avait un corps brumeux, comme la plupart des Pokemon spectre, et une sorte d'armure au dessus des pattes et en dessous du cou qui semblait faite d'os sombres.  
>Mercutio en avait bavé pour l'avoir ; il avait entraîné son Evoli depuis pratiquement sept ans, l'empêchant à chaque fois d'évoluer tout en cherchant inlassablement dans la grande base de donnée de la Team Rocket comment procéder pour obtenir un Mortali, ce nouveau Pokemon qui avait tant séduit Mercution quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois en consultant le recueil régulièrement actualisé des nouveaux Pokemon découverts à ce jour. Pour qu'un Evoli puisse se transformer en Mortali, en plus du haut niveau qu'il devait posséder, il fallait en plus qu'Evoli combatte à la suite et à des horaires de la nuit précises plusieurs Pokemon de type spectres. Cinquante en tout, et tous durant les nuits de pleine lune, sans pouvoir en dépasser deux chaque heure. Bref, un défi difficile à relever même pour un dresseur averti, que Mercutio, alors seulement âgé de treize ans, avait réussi.<br>Mais puisqu'il s'était exclusivement concentré sur son Evoli puis Mortali, il n'avait aucun autre Pokemon en dehors de lui. Ça ne le gênait pas; ainsi, son Mortali, si il était le seul à bénéficier de ses soins, de son entraînement et de son amitié, deviendrait un Pokemon terriblement efficace, déjà que sa force naturelle était redoutable. Avec un seul Pokemon, Mercutio avait déjà affronté et battu des Rocket possédant une équipe de six. Il pouvait dire sans se vanter qu'il était simplement le dresseur le plus puissant de cette base.

- Si les combats de Pokemon étaient prévisibles, dit Mercutio à Anson, ils seraient bien ennuyeux. La force du Pokemon et même le talent du dresseur ne sont pas les seuls facteurs qui jouent dans un match.

- Pourtant, ce sont les seuls qui devraient être pris en compte, dit Anson. Les évènements aléatoires qui ne dépendent pas du talent des dresseurs ou des Pokemon faussent un peu le match, non ?

- C'est aussi un talent des dresseurs et des Pokemon que de savoir bien gérer les évènements aléatoires, répondit Mercutio.

- Je vois, sourit Anson. Eh bien, merci pour l'entraînement.

- De rien, j'ai du temps à perdre, de toute façon...

- J'espère que tu nous rejoindras vite dans le service actif, toi et tes sœurs. Je suis sûr que tu deviendrais minimum un major en à peine un an !

Le commandant Tuno, qui venait d'assister à cet échange, sourit pour lui-même et se dirigea vers Mercutio quand le sbire fut parti. Tuno s'intéressa aussi à son étrange Pokemon, ce Mortali, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Que dès sa première rencontre avec cet enfant se solde par le rajout d'une nouvelle forme d'Evoli dans son glossaire était bien la preuve que les triplés Crust allaient se révéler très bénéfique pour lui et pour son X-Squad.  
>Mercutio vit approcher l'officier dans le stade d'entraînement. Il ne s'en étonna pas, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu, celui là. Beaucoup de gradés venaient souvent pour parler avec le célèbre commandant Penan, qui avait beaucoup de relation. Mais l'officier Rocket s'arrêta devant lui.<p>

- Cadet Mercutio Crust ? demanda-t-il.

Mercutio ne lui accorda qu'un seul coup d'œil avant de se retourner et dire :

- Qui que vous soyez, si il s'agit de la section de mur qui a explosé dans la cour Est, allez plutôt embêter mes sœurs. Ce sont elles qui l'ont fait sauter en s'entraînant en combat Pokemon.

Guère rebuté par ce début peu encourageant, Tuno poursuivit :

- Je suis le commandant Tuno, du bureau des Renseignements.

Mercutio daigna le regarder plus sérieusement.

- Commandant ? À votre âge ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un ton plus cynique qu'impressionné. Laissez-moi deviner... C'est votre père, c'est ça ? C'est un haut placé et il vous a pistonné pour l'avancement ? C'est toujours un peu comme ça aux Renseignements non ?

Tuno se retint de sourire. Ce sacré Penan n'avait pas exagéré sur ce gamin. Ça serait dur de l'apprivoiser; mais c'était justement les plus fortes têtes qu'il fallait pour la X-Squad.

- Je vous décevrais si je vous disais que je ne dois mon grade qu'à mes seules compétences ? demanda Tuno.

- Un peu ouais. Vous me voulez quoi ?

Tuno ne répondit pas directement. Il regarda plutôt le Mortali de l'adolescent à ses pieds, qui l'observait intensément de ses yeux rouges.

- Un Pokemon des plus impressionnants, le complimenta Tuno. J'ai vu la fin de votre combat; vous avez beaucoup de talents.

- Et si vous me disiez quelque chose que j'ignore ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Tuno sourit une nouvelle fois de l'insubordination flagrante du cadet.

- Penan m'a dit que vous seriez difficile à cerner. Je dois dire que ça ne me surprend guère de quelqu'un ayant subi son entraînement. Tout le monde dit que ceux qui sortent des terrains de Penan sont de grosses brutes épaisses et psychopathes qui n'obéissent à personne, sauf à leur « père », comme ils l'appellent.

Mercutio connaissait bien cette réputation; c'était d'ailleurs sans doute ce qui leur faisait le plus défaut, à ses sœurs et à lui, pour intégrer enfin une unité de sbires.

- Vous avez un problème avec le commandant Penan, peut-être ? demanda Mercutio d'un ton menacent en serrant les poings.

Il se fichait qu'on l'insulte lui où tous ceux qui sortaient de l'entraînement de père, mais il referait le portrait à tous ceux qui s'en prenait directement à père, même si il s'agissait du Boss en personne.

- Aucun, l'assura Tuno. C'est un homme que je respecte beaucoup, ainsi que ces méthodes d'entraînement, qui sont dures mais d'une rare efficacité pour former l'élite de nos troupes.  
>Mercutio desserra ses poings, mais n'effaça pas pour autant son regard suspicieux.<p>

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je sais du commandant Penan que vous et vos sœurs désespérez de faire un jour parti de nos troupes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et donc ?

- J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer votre souhait. J'ai foi en vos capacités et celles de vos sœurs, et je peux vous proposer une affectation commune dans la Team Rocket que nous servons tous.

Mercutio lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Dans les Renseignements ? Non merci. Père vous a peut-être mal renseigné sur nous. On veut entrer dans la Team, oui, mais en tant que combattants, non en tant que serpents assis dans un bureau toute la journée à collecter des informations sur leur propres alliés.

Tuno ne s'étonna pas des préjugés de l'adolescent sur le Bureau des Renseignements, étant donné le tuteur qu'il avait.

- Si vous craignez de manquer d'action là où je vous propose d'aller, je peux immédiatement vous rassurer là-dessus. Ma mission dépend avant tout du Renseignement, certes, mais vous ne trouverez pas plus d'hommes de terrain ailleurs que là. L'équipe X-Squad que je commande regroupe les meilleurs dresseurs de la Team Rocket, et des hommes surentraînés et compétents dans à peu près tout les domaines.

Mercutio ne put retenir un ricanement incrédule.

- Une unité de dresseurs d'élites au sein de la Team Rocket ? Des soldats tout-terrain ? Et tout ça qui dépend du Bureau des Renseignements ? Oui, c'est cela... Et vous vous êtes sans aucun doute un Maître Pokemon hein, tant qu'on y est ? Allez chercher un autre pigeon, conclut-il en s'éloignant, Mortali sur ses talons.

- À dire vrai, fit Tuno derrière lui, j'ai en effet un certain niveau en combat Pokemon.

Mercutio se retourna, sceptique.

- Vous voulez le tester, peut-être ? proposa Tuno en prenant sa seule et unique Pokeball dans sa main.

Le garçon se rebiffa immédiatement. Ça c'était un langage qu'il comprenait, constata Tuno.

- Vous êtes du Renseignement, donc vous devez en savoir sur moi plus que je ne sais moi-même, récapitula Mercutio. Et pourtant vous voulez me défier en combat ? Soit vous êtes très sûr de vous, soit très stupide...

- Aucun des deux, en fait. Comme vous l'avez si justement dit à ce sbire tout à l'heure, rien n'est sûr dans un combat, et je connais en effet votre niveau. Mais pourtant, je pense connaître un peu le mien...

- C'est vous qui voyez, commandant Tuno.

Le commandant décida de corser un peu les choses.

- Vous êtes si confiant en votre victoire que vous ne refuserez pas ceci : si je gagne, vous devrez me promettre de me consacrer un peu de temps afin que je puisse vous démontrer ce que je vous ai dit : que la X-Squad serait l'affectation rêvée pour vous.

- Vous ne me demandez pas carrément de rejoindre votre club si vous me battez ? s'étonna Mercutio.

- Je n'ai jamais forcé quelqu'un à être affecté quelque part si il ne le veut pas, dit Tuno. Je veux juste que vous me laissiez une chance.

Tuno remonta dans l'estime de Mercutio, car le garçon voyait bien qu'il était sincère.

- Alors c'est d'accord, approuva-t-il. Défi relevé.

- Un combat simple à une seule manche, précisa Tuno.

- Ça me va ; de toute façon, je n'ai que Mortali, et même si vous aviez face à lui une équipe de six Pokemon, ça ne m'aurait pas trop inquiété.

- Votre arrogance est stupéfiante, rigola Tuno de bon cœur. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais voir la réalité. En garde, dresseur ! 


	3. Chapitre 3 : La XSquad

Le Pokemon du commandant Tuno s'apellait Crimenombre, et Mercutio ne l'avait jamais vu, ni même dans le grand recueil de tout les Pokemon découverts à ce jour; en tous cas, il ne s'en rapellait pas. Pourtant, vu la dégaine de ce Pokemon, il s'en serait souvenu si il l'avait déjà vu quelque part !  
>Il ressemblait à une sorte de diablotin géant avec une coupe de cheveux blancs dressés sur sa tête triangulaire. Il avait des bras et des jambes si fins que ça en devenait absurde. Dans une main, il portait un énorme rubi, et de l'autre, un immense sac avec le symbole de l'argent dessus. L'archétype du parfait voleur !<br>Mercutio ne le connaissait pas, mais il pouvait facilement deviner son type. Etant lui-même un dresseur de Pokemon spectre depuis des années, il pouvait en reconnaître un autre quand il en voyait un, bien qu'on aurait pu penser à première vue que ce Crimenombre était de type ténèbres. La frontière entre les deux était parfois bien mince.  
>Le spectre craignait le spectre. Chacun aurait l'avantage sur l'autre, donc. Le premier qui attaquait avec succès avait toute ses chances de sortir victorieux de ce duel. Et Mortali possédait une vitesse et une attaque spéciale très hautes, ce qui pourrait faire la différence. Ainsi donc, Mercutio ne perdit pas de temps.<p>

- Attaque Ball-Ombre, Mortali !

À une vitesse impressionnante, le Pokemon spectre à quatre pattes créa puis lança sur son adversaire sa meilleure attaque. Mais Mercutio fut surpris de constater que Crimenombre évita l'attaque d'une vitesse tout aussi impressionnante.  
>Crimenombre répliqua sur ordre de son dresseur avec une attaque Griffe-Ombre, qui pouvait se révéler très dangereuse pour Mortali, dont la défense n'était pas la meilleure de ses caractéristiques. Mercutio réagit très rapidement en ordonnant une attaque Coup-bas. C'était aussi une attaque de type spectre, mais physique en l'occurrence, alors que l'attaque spéciale de Mortali était bien plus élevé que sa simple attaque. Mais cette attaque portait toujours son coup en premier dès que l'adversaire préparait une autre attaque.<br>Avec la faible attaque de Mortali, Crimenombre ne fut que très peu blessé, mais assez désarçonner pour manquer son coup, permettant à Mortali d'esquiver sa dangereuse attaque. Mercutio profita du moment.

- Attaque dépit !

Mortali se cabra en une posture inquiétante, et l'air devint lourd autour de Crimenombre. Cette attaque ne causait pas de dégât, mais réduisait le nombres de fois où l'adversaire pouvait lancer la dernière attaque qu'il avait utilisé : en l'occurrence, Griffe-Ombre. Généralement, après une attaque dépit de tout un Pokemon spectre, on pouvait encore utiliser la capacité visé un certain nombre de fois. Mais le Mortali de Mercutio n'était pas comme tout un Pokemon spectre, et avec l'aide de sa capacité spéciale pression, qui réduisait elle aussi le nombre de possibilités pour l'adversaire de lancer la même attaque, Crimenombre n'avais déjà plus possibilité de réutiliser Griffe-Ombre. Et le commandant Tuno s'en rendit compte.  
>Pourtant, ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.<p>

- Griffe-Ombre était ma seule attaque spectre physique, commenta-t-il. C'est très bien joué, mais... mon Crimenombre n'est pas seulement physique. Changement de forme, Crimenombre. Forme mafieux !

Mercutio fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Tuno voulait dire. Il fut ébahi quand Crimenombre se transforme sous ses yeux. Maintenant, bien que gardant le même corps et la même couleur, il ne ressemblait plus à un voleur mais à un individu élégant, à l'air sombre et mystérieux, avec un pistolet dans une main et un attaché caisse avec le R rouge de la Team Rocket dans l'autre. Un parfait mafieux, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Mercutio.

- Allons, que quelqu'un de si talentueux que vous pose ce genre de question m'étonne un peu, rétorqua Tuno avec un sourire.

Mercutio jura dans sa barbe. C'était un gros désavantage de ne pas savoir ce que le Pokemon d'en face pouvait faire et de quoi il était capable. Mais cette transformation... ça ne pouvait pas être une évolution; Tuno l'avait carrément ordonné. On ne peut ordonner à un Pokemon d'évoluer à un moment précis. Quant aux changements de forme, la possibilité la plus probable dans ce cas, ils se faisaient généralement sous certaines conditions extérieures au combat. Pas comme ça, d'un claquement de toi selon la volonté du dresseur !

- Allez, un petit coup de pouce tout de même, lui accorda Tuno. Crimenombre possède trois formes particulières qu'il peut revêtir quand il le désire. Sa première, la forme voleur, qui augmente son attaque et sa vitesse. Celle-ci, la forme mafieux, qui augmente là son attaque spéciale et sa vitesse. Quant à la dernière, vous en aurez la surprise le moment venu. Cela ne vous fait pas penser à un Pokemon en particulier ?

- Si, acquiesça Mercutio, impressionné malgré lui. Deoxys.

- Bonne réponse. Mais Crimenombre a un petit avantage de plus que Deoxys, que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt.

Mercutio ne se laissa pas décourager. Il demanda à Mortali de lancer une autre attaque Ball-Ombre. Crimenombre lui ne chercha pas à esquiver; il resta sur place pour préparer lui aussi une attaque Ball-Ombre.  
>Au premier qui tombe ? songea Mercutio. Ça me va.<br>Les deux attaques partirent en même temps, mais ne se rencontrèrent pas. Chacune d'entre elles toucha sa cible. Mortali fut brutalement projeté, mais parvint à se remettre sur ses pattes tant bien que mal. Mercutio savait d'expérience que son Mortali pouvait résister une fois à une attaque qu'il craignait, qu'elle soit physique ou spéciale. Restait à savoir si il en était de même pour Crimenombre, malgré la forte attaque spéciale de Mortali.  
>Mercutio resta la bouche grande ouverte quand il vit que le Pokemon de Tuno n'avait pas bougé, ni même un tant soi peu reculer. Il n'avait subi aucun dégât !<p>

- Impossible... murmura Mercutio pour lui-même. À mois que...

- Et oui, dit Tuno. Voilà l'avantage assez intéressant de Crimenombre. C'est en effet un Pokemon spectre. Et les Pokemon spectre craignent les attaques spectres. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien eu ? Il est aussi du type normal, qui lui est insensible aux attaques spectres. Voilà pourquoi. Le double type de Crimenombre est tout à fait monstrueux, Mercutio Crust. Il l'immunise contre les attaques spectres et combats qu'il craint en temps normal. Seules les attaques de type ténèbres peuvent lui causer des dégâts considérables.

Mercutio encaissa le choc. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu, surtout que Mortali était déjà blessé. Mais tant pis. Si les attaques spectres n'avaient aucun effet, il se rabattrait sur autre chose.

- Attaque tonnerre, Mortali ! Maintenant.

Tuno sourit et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Crimenombre changea de forme une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, il avaient des couleurs à rayure noire et blanche sur le corps, ainsi qu'un boulet accroché à sa robe spectrale.

- La dernière forme, que j'ai nommé forme prisonnier. Sa vitesse, son attaque et son attaque spéciale diminuent fortement, mais il obtient à la place un gain considérable de PV, de défense et de défense spéciale.

Et en effet, il encaissa l'attaque tonnerre de Mortali sans trop de mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie dans un combat Pokemon, Mercutio ne savait plus quoi faire, et était paralysé. Cette sensation nouvelle pour lui s'accompagna d'une autre qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'éprouvait que rarement; la peur. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente, et Mortali attendait, désespéré, les instructions de son dresseur. Lui aussi était effrayé, parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu un combat depuis son évolution, et avait une confiance absolue en son dresseur, qui pour le moment resté muré dans son silence.  
>Tuno vit très bien que son adversaire était largué, et décida de mettre un terme à ce combat.<p>

- Ténèbres, Crimenombre, ordonna-t-il.

Mercutio ne réagit pas et laissa son Pokemon se faire toucher de plein fouet par l'attaque. Cette fois, il ne s'en releva pas.

- Je crois que le combat est terminé, Mercutio, fit Tuno en rappelant Crimenombre dans sa Pokeball.

Mercutio ne put que regarder, impuissant, Mortali à terre, inerte. Lui-même tomba à genoux, écrasé par le poids de cette terrible vérité. Il s'était fait battre. Et à plate couture. Il n'était pas le meilleur dresseur de cette base. Non, il était le simple second.  
>Il s'approcha de Mortali, qui revenait lentement à lui. Mercutio vit avec horreur des larmes perler dans les yeux rouges du Pokemon. Il s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas avoir remporté la victoire pour son dresseur, comme à chaque fois. Mercutio le prit dans ses bras et le serra.<p>

- Non Mortali, lui murmura-t-il. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu t'es très bien battu. C'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute. J'ai été trop arrogant, et dès que la situation c'est compliquée, je n'ai pas su réagir comme il fallait. Pardonne-moi. Mais je deviendrai meilleur, Mortali. Je serai digne de toi. Je t'en fait la promesse !

Tuno s'approcha, touché par la tendresse de cette scène, qu'on rencontrait que très rarement dans la Team Rocket. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes un très bon dresseur, Mercutio, le rassura-t-il. Pas seulement parce que votre Pokemon est puissant ou parce que vous avez des connaissances solides sur la stratégie en combat. Vous êtes un bon dresseur parce que vous reconnaissez vos erreurs, et surtout parce que vous avez avec votre Pokemon un lien très fort. C'est ça que je recherche dans mon unité, pas seulement des dresseurs d'élites aux Pokemon surpuissants.

Mercutio ne savait comment réagir face au commandant. Habituellement, c'était lui qui allait consoler ses adversaires après un combat. Ce Tuno était horriblement fort, c'était un fait, mais son histoire d'unité secrète ne lui disait toujours rien.

- Avez-vous un rêve, Mercutio ? demanda Tuno.

Mercutio fut surpris par la question; il s'était plutôt attendu que le commandant lui rappelle les termes de leur pari.

- Un rêve ?

- Oui, un rêve, acquiesça Tuno. C'est la seule chose qui puisse permettre à des gens tels que vous d'avancer comme ils le font. Je ne parle pas d'ambitions, comme de s'élever haut dans la hiérarchie de la Team Rocket; mais bien d'un rêve, le but de votre existence. Ce pourquoi vous luttez comme vous le faîte quotidiennement.

Mercutio reconnaissait la les paroles d'un véritable égal. Tuno savait de quoi il parlait, car il devait ressentir la même chose. Mercutio n'avait jamais révélé son rêve à qui que ce soit, hormis à ses sœurs; même pas à père. Mais il décida de se confier à cet homme qui avait été le premier à le battre.

- Oui, j'en ai un, dit-il. Je rêve de rencontrer un Pokemon. Il n'ai cité que très brièvement dans une base de donnée, et quelque fois ailleurs sous d'autres appellations. On l'appelle le Pokemon des Miracles. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, et personne ne peut attester de son existence réelle. Mais quelques légendes et récits anciens font référence à ce Pokemon Miracle. C'est sûrement un Pokemon Légendaire encore inconnu au bataillon. J'ignore pourquoi, mais dès que j'ai lu son nom et sa très courte description, c'est comme si j'avait eu une révélation. Je ne rêvait plus que du moment où je rencontrerait enfin ce Pokemon des Miracles. Pas pour le capturer, mais juste pour le voir, pour être certain de son existence. C'est comme si ma vie ne dépendait que de ça ! C'est pour ça que je souhaite tant intégrer la Team Rocket. C'est le meilleur moyen pour un jour résoudre le mystère de ce Pokemon inconnu.

Tuno hocha la tête, subjugué par la vision du rêve de l'adolescent.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre que votre rêve se réalisera, Mercutio. Cela ne dépendra que de vous. Mais je peut vous promettre qu'en intégrant mon unité, c'est là où vous aurez le plus de chance de rencontrer votre Pokemon mythique. Aucune autre organisation dans la Team Rocket n'attachera autant d'importance aux Pokemon que nous.

Le commandant Tuno sorti de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à Mercutio.

- Ce sont les indications pour venir dans notre Q.G. secret. Venez y demain, vers onze heure. Accompagné de vos sœurs, si possible. Je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de les affronter elles aussi en combat pour les obliger à me rencontrer. Sur ce, à demain.

Le commandant Tuno se retourna, laissa Mercutio interdit avec ce bout de papier entre les doigts. Puis il se leva et lança au commandant :

- Et vous, commandant ? Vous avez un rêve aussi ?

Le jeune commandant ne se retourna pas, mais il dit :

- Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Et un jour, vous le connaîtrez. Vous pourrez même m'aider à l'exaucer...

Le commandant Penan avait dit à Tuno qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas pour son entrevue avec Mercutio. C'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas accompagné, mais il l'avait suivi, discrètement. Et ce qu'il venait de voir le rassuré autant que ça le contenté. Ce Tuno était quelqu'un. Il était l'homme idéal pour prendre en charge Mercutio et ses sœurs.  
>Le vieux commandant remercia mentalement Arceus d'avoir mis cet homme sur la route de ses enfants. Il les savait en de bonnes mains.<br>Penan se leva de sa cachette après qu'il ai vu Mercutio rappeler son Mortali dans sa Pokeball et quitter le terrain. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et avec un sourire, dit :  
>- Je pense que le destin de tes enfants vient juste de débuter, Livedia...<p>

Le lendemain, Mercutio tint parole, et se rendit, comme le disait le mot de Tuno, devant le troisième miroir en partant vers la gauche du 4ème étage de la base. Il était accompagné de Galatea et Siena, qu'il avait convaincu de venir aussi. Pour Galatea, ça n'avait pas trop été difficile; il avait seulement fallu qu'il parle du jeune âge et du regard enjôleur du commandant Tuno. Galatea tombait amoureuse de pratiquement tout les garçons, et leur échelle d'âge pouvait monter très haut. Elle pouvait par exemple aller draguer un homme ayant une quarantaine d'année. Quant à Siena, ça avait été plus difficile, car elle avait réagi comme lui quand Mercutio avait mentionné les Services de Renseignement. Mais sa curiosité sur la formidable puissance de Tuno en combat et son envie irrépressible d'enfin être admise dans le service actif de la Team Rocket l'avait emporté sur sa méfiance.

- On y est, fit Mercutio en s'arrêtant devant le grand miroir. C'est bien ici.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est censé être ici ? demanda Siena.

- J'en sais rien moi. C'est ici en tout cas que le mot dit qu'il faut aller.

- Et où est ce commandant Tuno ? s'impatienta Galatea en regardant de droite à gauche.

Mercutio examina le miroir. Il n'y remarqua rien de particulier. Galatea l'examina aussi, mais plus pour s'arranger sa coiffure que pour trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Ton commandant des Renseignements c'est payé ta tête, c'est tout, déclara Siena.

- J'en doute, répondit Mercutio. Il ne m'aurait pas tenu de tels discours juste pour une blague. Peut-être faut-il le briser ?

Galatea s'appuya dessus en maugréant qu'elle ne voyait aucun joli commandant ici, et que Mercutio lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux pour rien, quand elle disparut totalement à travers le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que...? s'écria Mercutio.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la voix de Galatea leur parvint.

- C'est bon, on peut traverser apparemment !

Mercutio regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si personne le les regardait, puis traversa le faux miroir à la suite de Siena. Il n'avait absolument rien sentit, aucune résistance que ce soit !  
>Mercutio regarda autour de lui, et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une cabine d'ascenseur. Mais il n'y avait aucun bouton.<p>

- Et maintenant ? Il faut traverser le mur ou quoi ? s'énerva Siena.

Comme en réponse à sa question, l'ascenseur s'activa d'elle-même et les trois jeunes Rocket sentirent qu'ils descendaient. Le trajet dura au moins cinq minute, ce qui impliquait que la planque de Tuno se trouvait très loin en dessous du sol.  
>Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et les trois frère et sœurs pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle du genre « à la pointe de l'high-tech », avec des écrans un peu partout, dont un géant sur le mur d'en face. Il y avait des tas d'appareil dont Mercutio ignorait jusqu'à la fonction, et d'autre qu'il connaissait bien pour en avoir rêvé assez. Toute une pile de Pokedex Type-S, le dernier modèle qui valait minimum un an de salaire d'un sbire Rocket. Il était mit à jour avec plus de huit-cent Pokemon répertoriés, et possédait une intelligence artificielle hors du commun pour intervenir lors des combats Pokemon en devinant la stratégie adverse ou en proposant une pour vois selon votre Pokemon, ses statistiques et ses attaques. L'outil ultime de tout dresseur Pokemon !<br>Il y avait aussi pas mal de Pokeball différentes rangées dans des conteneurs. Il y avait même une dizaine de ces Pokeball ultimes, les Masterball, qui avait la réputation de ne jamais échouer une seule capture.  
>Sur des cintres étaient pendues des combinaisons Rocket que Mercutio jugea ultra-classe, d'un gris argenté avec le R rouge de la Team Rocket gracieusement décoré. Il y avait une panoplie d'armes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres, et enfin, le dernier cri en matière médicale, que ce soit pour les humains ou les Pokemon : la capsule Zerecorps, dont un seul passage dedans pouvait soigner des petits maux aux blessures les plus graves.<br>Mercutio siffla.

- C'est la caverne d'Ali baba ici !

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la pièce où l'on entrepose toute nos machines et nos robots, dit le commandant Tuno en arrivant d'une porte sur l'unique gradin de la salle.

Mercutio salua le commandant, Siena l'examina attentivement d'un air neutre, comme à son habitude, et Galatea fit un bon impressionnant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait alors jusqu'à Tuno.

- Commandant Tuno, c'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer, susurra-t-elle presque à son oreille. Je suis Galatea Crust, pour vous servir ! Dans toutes les activités de votre choix !

Le commandant ne put que constater le sous-entendu, et prit l'air surpris et gêné.

- Euh... merci...

- Ne vous en faîte pas, commandant, intervint Mercutio en agrippant sa sœur par l'épaule pour la forcer à reculer, elle est juste en chaleur. En fait, elle est constamment en chaleur.

Tuno sourit comme si il appréciait la blague - qui n'en était pas une - et alla saluer Siena. Cette dernière contempla sa main tendue comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extrêmement répugnant et se contenta d'un léger signe de tête sans le moindre sourire. Tuno cligna des yeux, mais n'insista pas. Mercutio retint un ricanement. Entre lui-même qui était peu cernable, Siena qui était aussi chaude et communicative qu'un iceberg et Galatea qui ne cessait de ronronner en faisant des yeux doux au commandant, ce dernier devait se demander si avoir ces trois là sous ses ordres était finalement une si bonne idée.

- Bienvenu donc au quartier général de la X-Squad; votre nouvelle unité, si vous l'acceptez, déclara Tuno.

- Pour moi, c'est déjà tout accepté, intervint Galatea. Je serai plus que ravie de servir la Team Rocket à vos coté, commandant Tuno !

Mercutio ignora sa folle de sœur et dit au commandant :

- Ce que j'ai accepté, moi, c'est de vous rencontrer pour vous laisser une chance de défendre votre unité. J'admet qu'à première vue, tout cela à l'air très enthousiasmant étant donné la matos que vous avez. Mais je ne me fierai pas qu'à ça pour juger de l'ensemble.

- Et vous avez tout à fait raison, concéda Tuno. Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, comme on dit, mais dans ce cas ci, le contenu du livre sera aussi exaltant que sa couverture. Mais je vais vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.

Il appuya sur un bouton, et les lumières baissèrent d'intensité. Le grand écran mural s'activa, pour laisser apparaître un logo tridimensionnel qui tournait sur lui-même. Il symbolisait un gros X posé sur une Pokeball marquée du R rouge de la Team Rocket.

- La X-Squad, commença Tuno tandis que des images défilaient sur l'écran, est une toute nouvelle unité secrète, crée à l'initiative du Bureau des Renseignements, sous l'impulsion de l'Agent 006 et avec la participation du conseil des généraux Rocket. Ses membres auront pour qualité principale la maîtrise des Pokemon en combat, mais pas uniquement qu'en combat; aussi pour des missions très spécialisées; telles les assauts, les vols, les prises d'otages, les infiltrations, et peut-être aussi quelques meurtres.

Mercutio grimaça. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas tuer, mais dans la Team Rocket, c'était parfois indispensable pour les intérêts de l'organisation.

- Les membres de la X-Squad, poursuivit Tuno, auront droit à un statu particulier qui leur permettra de se faire obéir des membres de la Team Rocket en deçà du grade de major, et d'avoir droit au soutient des membres ayant un grade atteignant celui de général.

Siena eut un sursaut. Des agents spéciaux même pas adultes pouvant requérir l'assistance d'un général ?

- Les missions et les renseignements confiés par la X-Squad devront ne pas sortir de ce lieu. Le secret devra être total, même si le général Tender lui-même vous interroge. Les seuls personnes habilités sont le directeur du Bureau des Renseignements, les Agents personnels du Boss, et le Boss lui-même. Les membres de la X-Squad ont le droit à porter des armes en permanence, et peuvent réquisitionner celles des soldats, ou même leur Pokemon.

Tuno arrêta la vidéo et croisa les bras, attendant leur réaction. Mercutio était un peu plus enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Sa crainte était que cette X-Squad ne soit qu'une organisation non-officielle et non-reconnue; un peu un fourgue-tout de membres dont on ne voulait pas dans l'organisation officielle. Mais apparemment, cette inquiétude n'avait plus lieu d'être si l'un des Agents personnels du Boss était derrière tout ça. Et les prérogatives et les avantages accordés aux membres de la X-Squad avaient de quoi faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui, surtout à Mercutio qui n'appréciait que très moyennement l'autorité, et qui n'aurait pas hésité longtemps à envoyer son poing dans la figure du premier supérieur un peu trop zélé qu'il aurait le malheur d'avoir si il était rentré dans l'armée régulière de la Team Rocket. Ici, apparemment, il ne devrait des comptes qu'à Tuno, qui semblait assez laxiste question discipline. Ajoutez à tout ça la reconnaissance d'une élite de dresseur Pokemon dans la Team Rocket, et Mercutio avait trouvé l'affectation de ses rêves. Mais une question lui taraudé l'esprit; tout cela semblait être trop beau pour être vrai.

- J'ai une question; une seule, dit-il. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi on a été choisi pour ça, alors qu'on est de simples cadets sans expérience du terrain.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous lâcher immédiatement dans une mission du genre infiltrer le siège du gouvernement à Safrania, plaisanta Tuno. L'expérience du terrain, vous l'accumulerez petit à petit, comme partout.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir choisi ? insista Mercutio. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit seulement pour nos talents de dresseurs Pokemon !

Tuno hésita un moment, puis déclara :

- Il y a une autre raison en effet, en plus de vos incroyables talents sur tout les domaines. Mais je ne peut vous la révéler. Pas immédiatement. Sachez seulement que vous êtes bien plus précieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Bon, alors, vous signez ?

En guise de signature, Galatea se dépêcha de se dévêtir pour enfiler une des uniformes argentés de la X-Squad pendues. Siena la suivit de près, avec un enthousiasme caché assez inhabituel. Enfin, après un court moment immobile, à rassembler ses pensées, Mercutio fit de même, songeant avec force et détermination au grand chemin qui s'offrait à lui; celui qui lui permettrez un jour de réaliser son rêve le plus cher. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Team Cisaille

**Chapitre 4**

**La Team Cisaille**

Songeant à un dernier détail, Mercutio demanda à Tuno :

- Et où sont les autres membres de l'unité ? Ça serait bien de les interroger pour qu'ils nous livrent leurs impressions sur le travail dans la X-Squad.

Le jeune commandant lui servit un sourire désolé.

- L'unité X-Squad est né juste quand vous avez fini de revêtir vos nouvelles uniformes. Tous ses membres sont dans cette pièce.

Bêtement, Mercutio regarda autour de lui, comme si il espérait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous voulez dire... nous trois seulement ? déduisit Siena. Quelle unité !

- Trois ? répéta Mercutio.

- Avec moi, ça fait quatre, dit Tuno.

- Ah bon, quatre ! Nous voici soulagés.

- Il faut bien débuter un jour, fit Tuno avec philosophie. Mais l'équipe va vite s'agrandir. J'ai déjà un autre candidat que je dois bientôt rencontré, et je n'ai nul doute sur le fait que durant vos missions, vous rencontrerez d'autre personnes de valables pour notre unité. C'est la seule de la Team Rocket qui peut recruter immédiatement des gens qui ne font pas partie de la Team en question.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant d'être une unité opérationnelle ? demanda Siena. Se rouler les pousses ?

- Tant qu'elle aura un membre actif, l'unité X-Squad sera toujours opérationnelle.

- C'est joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire à trois ? s'écria Mercutio.

- Quatre, corrigea Tuno. Eh bien, on attend tout simplement d'avoir une mission. Si on en a pas, je dois avoir un Monopoly ou un Cluedo dans la réserve.

- Je commence déjà à regretter de m'être engagé, marmonna Mercutio.

- Bah, on s'en fiche, même les heures où on n'est pas en mission nous sont versées sur notre salaire, qui soit dit en passant est très élevé.

Mercutio n'avait même pas pensé à l'argent; de toute façon, il ne serait quoi en faire.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Tuno, j'ai prévu de quoi vous occuper. Je suis un chef attentionné qui prend de son temps pour entraîner ses jeunes collaborateurs. J'ai justement une petite mission test pour vous, histoire de voir ce que vous valez en situation réelle.

- Que vous êtes formidable, commandant Tuno, s'émerveilla Galatea. Mais je n'aurai pas été contre de rester jouer au Monopoly avec vous non plus, ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre !

- Dîtes-nous, fit Mercutio. Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

- Parfait alors. Il y a un lac à quinze kilomètres de cette base. Certains Rocket ont dit déjà avoir aperçu un Lakmécygne à proximité. Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est un Pokemon assez rare. Votre mission est toute simple; vous le capturez.

- À vos ordres, chef ! dirent les adolescents en un parfait ensemble de discipline.

Tuno fut impressionné, et Mercutio lui-même fut surprit par cette réaction sans doute automatique après avoir dit la même phrase à père des milliers de fois.

- Mais... reprit Mercutio. Pouvons-nous en savoir plus sur le but de cette capture ?

- Elle n'en a aucun en particulier, répondit Tuno d'un ton penaud, si ce n'est que j'adore ce Pokemon et que j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un.

- Je vois... soupira Mercutio.

- Oh commandant, comme vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible ! fanfaronna Galatea. Le cygne est le symbole de la pureté et de la beauté, tout comme vous ! Je vais vous le chercher, et je vous l'offrirez moi-même !

Siena se dirigea vers les bacs à Pokeball.

- On peut l'attraper avec celle que l'on veut ? demanda-t-elle en fouillant. Y'en a même que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Oh, et bien... la couleur de Lakmécygne s'associe bien je trouve avec celle de la Scuba Ball, je trouve, dit Tuno.

- Mais c'est une Pokeball pour capturer des Pokemon sous-marins ça, protesta l'adolescente. Lakmécygne ne vit pas sous l'eau, que je sache.

- Les Scuba Ball ont de meilleurs taux de capture avec les Pokemon sous-marins, c'est vrai. Mais capturer un autre Pokemon avec n'est pas impossible. C'est juste plus compliqué. Prenez en autant qu'ils vous en faut. De toute façon, on est livré chaque jour, et si on ne les utilise pas, elles déborderont assez vite. Allez, et j'offrirai une récompense à celui qui me le capturera.

Galatea avait déjà empoigné une dizaine de Scuba Ball et s'était précipité dans l'ascenseur avant que Mercutio et Siena n'ai pu faire un seul geste.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils vadrouillaient tout les trois dans l'espèce de forêt touffue voisine de la base, dans laquelle était censé se trouver le lac du Lakmécygne. Aucun des trois enfants n'avaient peur de la marche à pied - enfin, peut-être un peu Galatea, qui était assez douillette - mais quinze kilomètres, ça en faisait du trajet, surtout en passant dans une forêt dense qui réduisait énormément l'allure de la marche.  
>De plus, ils avaient fin. Tuno leur avait fait sauter le repas du midi en leur disant de se nourrir de baies sauvages dans la forêt. Mais à part trois myrtilles affreusement acide, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de comestible.<br>Galatea leur demanda une énième fois de s'arrêter. Mercutio et Siena commencèrent en à avoir assez.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ? demanda brusquement Mercutio en se retournant. Une ronce qui s'est accroché à ton pantalon ? Une branche qui t'a décoiffé ? Par Arceus, on a dû perdre au moins une demi-heure avec tes incessantes jérémiades ! Toi qui tenais tant à capturer le Lakmécygne toi-même pour le commandant, tu devrais déjà être au lac !

Siena ne dit rien, mais son regard indiquait qu'elle partageait l'agacement de son frère. Galatea prit un air coupable en faisant les grands yeux. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait cette tête d'ange, toute la colère de Mercutio à son égard retombait et même Siena regardait ailleurs pour éviter de tomber dans le piège de leur sœur.

- Mais cette fois, c'est vraiment important, dit Galatea d'une petite voix tout aussi adorable que son visage. Il faut que je fasse mes besoins.

Mercutio soupira et lui fit signe d'y aller. Il en profita pour s'assoir une minute pour récupérer. Finalement, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être si pressé à se voir confier une mission. Jouer au Cluedo ou au Monopoly avec Tuno aurait été certes ennuyeux à souhait, mais moins fatiguant que cette marche dans la forêt. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient partis, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé au lac. Il fallait compter le temps de trouver Lakmécygne puis de le capturer, et enfin de faire l'aller-retour. En clair, ils seraient chanceux si ils revenaient avant le dîner du soir.  
>Mais Mercutio ne s'en plaignit pas à voix hautes. D'une, Siena l'aurait rabroué, et deux, c'était après tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Intégrer la Team Rocket et faire des missions pour elle. Ce petit test si gentiment offert par le commandant Tuno était sommes toutes un bon exercice pour la suite de leur parcourt.<br>Un cri poussé par Galatea tira Mercutio et Siena de leur courte pause.

- Galatea ? s'inquiéta Mercutio en se précipitant là où elle était partie.

- Non ! N'approche pas !

Mais c'était dit trop tard. Mercutio eut une furtive vision de sa sœur, à terre, le pantalon et la culote baissés. Mercutio jura et se détourna rapidement. Il chercha l'origine du cri de sa sœur, et le trouva, juste dans un buisson devant eux. Trois Ursaring, visiblement assez énervés par la présence d'humains sur leur territoire.  
>Mercutio les dévisagea, pas inquiet le moins du monde.<p>

- Salut les gars, leur dit-il. Ça roule ?

Les Ursaring rugirent et se précipitèrent, leurs griffes dehors. Mercutio était prêt. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu appeler son Mortali, Siena se précipita sur eux trois, à mains nues. C'était une adolescente assez menue, mais pourtant, sa vitesse, ses esquives et ses coups précis eurent vite raison des trois Pokemon. Après quelque coups échangés, généralement d'un seul coté, les Ursaring partirent sans demander leur reste en glapissant.  
>Mercutio soupira.<p>

- Bon sang Siena, tu as des Pokemon, utilise-les plutôt que tes poings et tes pieds !

En faît, ils avaient des armes aussi, mais les trois jeunes Rocket avaient depuis longtemps décidé qu'à moins d'une extrême nécessité, ils ne tireraient jamais sur des Pokemon.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de les déranger pour ça, répliqua-t-elle en se massant les doigts.

La force physique de sa sœur effrayait toujours autant Mercutio. Si lui était bien plus fort en combat Pokemon, Siena pouvait le mettre K.O en moins de deux secondes lors d'un combat à mains nues. Mais ça dérangeait Mercutio. Pas parce qu'il était jaloux ou honteux qu'une fille le batte, mais parce que Siena, consciente de sa force, était capable d'aller se battre contre tout un groupe de Mackogneur, par exemple. La confiance excessive n'est qu'un autre mot pour désigner l'inconscience, comme leur disait souvent père.  
>Galatea se releva en remonta ses bas. Elle était quelque peu embarrassée.<p>

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'accourir comme ça, protesta-t-elle. Ils m'ont juste surpris, mais j'aurai très bien pu m'en charger toute seule ! Et toi, siffla-t-elle à la seule adresse de son frère, si jamais un jour j'ai besoin d'un avis sur mon joli postérieur, ça ne sera sûrement pas à toi que je le demanderai, donc...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, s'excusa Mercutio en levant les mains. Bon, dépêchons-nous de reprendre notre chemin et d'arriver à ce lac, sinon je sens qu'on va rester camper ici la nuit...

- Pas de suite, intervint Galatea. Je n'ai pas encore fait mes besoins...

Mercutio s'éloigna avec l'envie de déraciner chacun des arbres de cette forêt.

***

Au bout d'une heure de plus de marche, durant laquelle ils durent décourager de plus en plus de Pokemon sauvages de les choisir comme dîner, ils arrivèrent enfin au bordure d'un lac assez grand, qui, si on en faisait le tour, prendrait au moins deux heures de plus !  
>Mercutio s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, et Galatea enleva son béret, sa ceinture et ses bottes et plongea dans le lac.<p>

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria Mercutio quand sa tête émergea de l'eau.

- Je n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que je me rafraîchisse, expliqua Galatea en faisant quelque brasse.

- Tu es malade, stipula Mercutio. Tu ne sais pas quels genre de Pokemon vivent dans ce lac. Peut-être que leur casse-croute vient stupidement de se jeter à eux !

- Dans un lac où vivrait un Lakmécygne, je vois mal un banc de Sharpedo, par exemple. Vous devriez faire comme moi, vous ne sentez pas la rose vous non plus. Et puis, recherchez le Lakmécygne sera plus rapide à la nage, on aura pas besoin de contourner le lac entier.

- Faire un combat Pokemon en nageant, je n'ai encore jamais essayé, dit Mercutio. Et je n'ai aucun Pokemon aquatique, moi.

- Moi non plus, affirma Siena.

- Eh bien, sourit Galatea, restez là et laissez l'experte travailler. Ça sera moi qui rapporterai le Lakmécygne au commandant Tuno. Je lui ai promit.

Mercutio regarda Siena et tous deux haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, si Galatea voulait bien faire le travail à leur place, ça ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Ils lui jetèrent leurs propres Scuba Ball.

- Bon, très bien. Et si jamais tu tombes sur un Aligatueur qui veut te bouffer, cri assez fort, on t'entendra peut-être.

Sur ce, il laissa Galatea faire trempette en s'allongeant. Il posa la tête sur son bras et navigua sur son nouveau Pokedex Type-S pour passer le temps. Siena elle fit une série d'exercice d'étirements.  
>Galatea prit une de ses Pokeball sur sa ceinture et libéra son Tentacruel. Elle s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il faisait le tour du lac. Mais elle ne vit aucun Lakmécygne.<p>

- C'est un Pokemon eau en plus d'être un type vol, se rappela la jeune fille. Il peut aussi peut-être vivre sous l'eau. Allons voir, Tentacruel.

Le Pokemon mollusque produisit un son strident pour donner son accord, et il plongea dans le lac, sa dresseuse toujours accrochée à lui. Il y avait beaucoup de Pokemon poisson qui prirent la fuite à la vue du Tentacruel, qui était connu pour être un Pokemon particulièrement belliqueux. Mais aucun signe du Lakmécygne.  
>Galatea donna un bref coup à Tentacruel pour lui dire de remonter. Une fois à la surface, elle prit sa respiration et dit :<p>

- On ne peut pas abandonner. Le commandant Tuno compte sur moi. Peut-être Lakmécygne est-il sorti du lac. On devrait peut-être fouiller autour des berges.

Tentacruel l'amena jusqu'à la rive opposée de celle ou Mercutio et Siena se trouvaient. Galatea remercia son Pokemon et le rappela. Remarquant qu'elle était pied nu, elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé ses bottes de l'autre coté du lac. Elle n'avait pas envie de refaire le trajet pour les récupérer, même si ses pieds allaient souffrir en marchant dans les bois. Elle recoiffa à la hâte ses cheveux encore mouillés et entreprit de s'enfoncer dans le commencement de la forêt.  
>La végétation y était encore plus étouffante qu'à l'autre bout, et Galatea voyait mal ce qu'un Lakmécygne ferait ici. Mais des bruits de voix étouffés qu'elle entendit non loin la poussa à continuer. Sur ses gardes, elle approcha jusqu'à un groupe de trois personnes, étrangement vêtus de combinaisons rouges qui faisaient penser à Galatea au Pokemon Cisayox.<br>Les trois individus avaient cloué un filet au sol dans lequel se débattait... un Lakmécygne. Galatea fronça les sourcils et se cacha derrière un arbre proche pour écouter leur conversation.

- Belle prise aujourd'hui, dit l'un de ces énergumènes.

- Ouais, fit un autre. C'est le Boss qui sera content quand il apprendra qu'on a capturer celui là juste à coté de la base principale de ces teubés de la Rocket !

Galatea réfléchit un moment. Qui qu'était le Boss de ces gars-là, il était certain qu'ils ne devaient pas parler de Giovanni, encore moins appartenir à la Team Rocket. Mais qui donc pouvait s'adonner à cette façon de capturer les Pokemon, pareille au braconnage ?  
>Galatea sortit de sa cachette et s'adressa à ces trois zigotos.<p>

- Désolé messieurs, mais qui que vous soyez, ce Pokemon est destiné à un commandant de ces « teubés de la Rocket », comme vous dîtes.

Les trois individus examinèrent l'intruse de fond en large.

- Une Rocket, cracha l'un d'entre eux comme si il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine, dit un autre. On a rien à craindre. Écoute-moi bien, ma petite chérie, si tu pars immédiatement, on fera comme si on avez rien vu. Allez, du vent !

- Votre arrogance me déplait, siffla Galatea. Ça serait plutôt à vous de filer. Vous êtes sur le territoire de la Team Rocket ici.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- Comme si une gamine aux pieds tellement délicats qu'elle ne peut pas mettre de chaussures pouvait nous dire ce que...

L'homme qui venait de parler s'arrêta, car il reçut un des « pieds tellement délicats » de Galatea en plein visage. Les deux autres individus regardèrent, éberlués, leur partenaire tomber à terre et se tenant le nez dégoulinant de sang en hurlant d'un cri qu'on devait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
>Galatea n'était pas comme sa sœur; elle n'aimait pas vraiment se servir de son corps pour combattre. Quand bien même, elle avait été formé par le célèbre commandant Penan, et de ce fait, même si c'était vrai qu'elle était un peu coquette, elle pouvait mettre à terre n'importe qui n'ayant pas subit le même entrainement au corps à corps qu'elle. Se fier à son apparence de fille fragile était une grande erreur que beaucoup commettait. Comme cet idiot qui pissait désormais le sang de son nez cassé.<p>

- Sale garce, couina-t-il. Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à la terrible Team Cisaille ?

- Cisaille ? pouffa Galatea. Votre nom craint un max, les gars. Et c'est quoi ces combinaisons, franchement ?

- Ce n'est pas évident ? Notre look est totalement inspiré de Cisayox, le terrible Pokemon qui représente notre Team et notre Boss.

- En tous cas, ce n'est sûrement pas votre habilité qui est inspirée de Cisayox, répliqua Galatea.

- Tu vas la fermer, merdeuse ? s'énerva l'un d'eux. C'est ça la terrible puissance de la Team Rocket ? Ils nous envoient des fillettes pour nous saouler à mort ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas suffisant pour mettre au tapis des débiles comme vous ? fit mine de s'étonner Galatea.

- Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas payer !

Les trois individus de la mystérieuse Team Cisaille empoignèrent chacun une Pokeball qu'ils lancèrent vers Galatea. La jeune Rocket fit un bon en arrière pour reculer et se préparer au combat. Ces adversaires seraient un Scarabrute, un Insécateur et un Ninjask. Belle idiotie, songea Galatea, d'amener que des Pokemon du même type. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appeler son Pyroli, et...  
>À sa grande horreur, elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé sa ceinture avec ces Pokeball avec Siena et Mercutio, et qu'elle n'avait prit que celle de Tentacruel pour nager ! Et en l'occurrence, se servir d'un Tentacruel pour un combat sur terre était aussi inutile que stupide.<br>Les membres de la Team Cisaille durent voir sa déconfiture, car de large sourire apparurent sur leur visage.

- Eh bien petite, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'as pas de Pokemon ? C'est trop dangereux pour ton âge ? C'est bien dommage... Allez les gars, faîte lui sa fête à cette bimbèche !

Les trois Pokemon insectes avancèrent, l'air menaçant. Galatea recula.

- Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à une fille désarmée ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Hum... attend voir, fit mine de réfléchir celui qui saignait du nez. Je crois bien que si.

Galatea se baissa pour éviter la lame tranchante de l'Insecateur qui se planta dans un arbre au lieu de dans sa tête. Elle roula ensuite sur le coté pour éviter les cornes du Scarabrute qui paraissait bien décider à la couper en deux. Mais elle ne put esquiver la charge du Ninjask, qui usait d'une vitesse pratiquement indiscernable à l'œil nu. Le Pokemon laissa une belle cicatrice sur la joue gauche de Galatea.  
>La jeune fille se mit la main sur sa blessure, et s'énerva à la vue de sa main désormais ensanglantée.<p>

- C'est impardonnable ! rugit-elle. Vous avez osé abîmer mon si joli visage, vermines !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ricana un soldat de la Team Cisaille. On va aussi se charger du reste.

Galatea fut vite acculée par les Pokemon de la Team Cisaille, malgré ses efforts pour se défendre. Elle savait qu'elle était en grand danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir par ces trois demeurés d'une manière aussi stupide ! Non, le commandant Tuno attendant qu'elle lui rapporte le Lakmécygne. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

- Adieu, chérie, susurra le sbire Cisaille au nez cassé.

Les Pokemon insectes chargèrent sur elle dans des directions opposées. Comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, Galatea ferma les yeux et leva les bras dans une piètre tentative de se protéger. Mais les Pokemon de la Team Cisaille n'arrivèrent jamais sur elle. Une onde noire venait de surgir d'on ne sait où pour frapper les Pokemon insecte.

- Alala, soupira Mercutio en sortant des broussailles, son Mortali à ses pieds. Tu fais une bien piètre Rocket, Galatea. Dis-le lui, Siena.

- Ne jamais partir loin sans ses Pokeball, fit Siena en lançant à sa sœur sa ceinture de Pokeball qu'elle avait oublié.

Galatea n'avait jamais été tant heureuse d'entendre son frère et sa sœur lui faire la leçon.

- Ah, tu avais des renforts dans le coin, chérie ? dit un sbire Cisaille.

- Mais quels renforts, ricana un autre. Deux minus du même genre !

- On a entendu quelqu'un hurler à la mort, il y a quelque minutes, expliqua Mercutio. On a tenu à aller voir ce qui se passait. Qui êtes-vous exactement, les clowns ?

- Le savoir ne te servira à rien dans ta tombe, rugit l'un deux. Découpez-moi ces gosses en rondelles, ordonna-t-il aux Pokemon insecte.

Mercutio s'apprêtait à riposter avec son Mortali, mais Galatea interrompit son geste.

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, dit-elle, mais laisse-moi me charger de ces types. J'ai deux trois comptes à régler !

- Je t'en prie, fit son frère, galant.

Galatea eut un tel sourire féroce que même les Pokemon de la Team Cisaille reculèrent, apeurés. Galatea appela son Pyroli, et en dix secondes, ce fut terminé. Les sbires Cisaille déguerpirent en beuglant des promesses de vengeances.  
>Siena s'était penchée pour libérer le Lakmécygne de ses liens. Le Pokemon roucoula de remerciement.<p>

- Tu es prête pour un autre combat, sœurette ? demanda Mercutio.

- Que oui ! Il ne pourra pas être plus facile que celui contre les idiots de la Cisaille.

Lakmécygne comprit les intentions de Galatea en la voyant préparer ses Scuba Ball. Mais il ne prit pas la fuite, et accepta le combat à la loyale en remerciement de l'aide que les jeunes Rocket lui avaient apporté.  
>Galatea utilisa son dernier autre Pokemon qu'elle avait en plus de Pyroli et Tentacruel; son Kirlia. Le combat fut en effet dur, mais aussi très beau et plein de grâce. Finalement, et dès la première Scuba Ball lancée, Lakmécygne accepta sa défaite et ne résista pas.<br>Galatea ramassa la Scuba Ball, qui contenait désormais le Lakmécygne.

- Mission accomplie ! fit-elle en sautillant de joie. Le commandant Tuno sera très content.

- Mouais... évite de te couvrir de ridicule devant lui juste après avoir brillé, lui conseilla Siena.

Ils revinrent à la base trois heures plus tard, et le soleil était déjà pratiquement couché. Galatea rougit de bonheur quand elle présenta la Scuba Ball au commandant Tuno.

- Je ne doutait pas que vous réussiriez, dit Tuno tandis que Galatea serrait contre son cœur le super bonbon que Tuno lui avait donné en récompense comme si c'était un joyeux d'une valeur inestimable.

- Il y a eu des complications, toutefois, prévint Mercutio.

Ils lui parlèrent des membres de cette mystérieuse Team Cisaille. Tuno fronça les sourcils à ce nom.

- La Team Cisaille ? C'est inquiétant.

- Vous connaissez ? s'enquit Siena.

- Non, et c'est en cela que c'est inquiétant. Je bossait aux Renseignement, donc normalement je devrai connaître toutes les Team en activités. Il faut que j'en parle au directeur Sozz. Peut-être qu'il a des infos que je n'ai pas... Je vous tiendrez au courant. Beau boulot en tous cas. Vous avez quartiers libres pour ce soir.

Les trois enfants décidèrent d'aller chez père pour leur raconter leur première journée. Mercutio constata que Galatea tenait toujours son super bonbon.

- À quel de tes Pokemon tu vas le donner ? demanda-t-il.

- À personne, s'indigna Galatea. C'est un cadeau du commandant Tuno ! Je le conserverai précieusement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Mercutio était désespéré, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Eryl et Ea

**Chapitre 5**

**Eryl et Ea**

Eryl était une jeune dresseuse Pokemon de quatorze ans. Elle avait les cheveux violets et les yeux noisettes, et habitait dans un village de Kanto, éloigné et oublié, nommé Surocal. Peu connaissait le nom et la localisation de ce village, pourtant, il renfermé le plus grand des trésors.  
>Eryl n'était pas une dresseuse ordinaire. Depuis un peu moins d'un an, onze mois pour être exact, elle était la gardienne d'Ea. À leur tour, on nommait les jeunes dresseurs du village gardiens ou gardienne d'Ea pour une durée d'un an. Eryl était l'aînée des dresseurs qui demeuraient encore au village, donc c'était à elle de veiller sur Ea jusqu'à ces quinze ans. Alors elle quitterait le village et partirait à travers le monde capturer des Pokemon, rassembler des badges et affronter des Ligues. Bref, elle pratiquerait réellement sa vocation de dresseuse. Et tout cela ce produirait le mois prochain. En effet, Eryl avait pratiquement dépassé sa quatorzième année. Elle avait été une bonne gardienne durant tous ces mois. Mais hélas, son dernier mois de gardienne risquait de se terminer sur une touche dramatique.<br>Il y a peu, d'étranges individus ont prit pied dans le village. Ils disaient faire partie d'une chose dénommée la Team Cisaille, et ils voulaient qu'on leur dise où se trouvait Ea, le Pokemon protecteur de leur village depuis des génération. Bien entendu, les habitants les avaient envoyé promené, mais plus tard, un autre homme, bien plus effrayant, est arrivé, accompagné de ses sbires. Il avait une pince rouge à la place du bras droit, et disait être le chef de la Team Cisaille. Il les avait longuement menacé des pires maux si ils ne se montraient pas plus coopératif et enclin à leur livrer Ea.

Hors, Ea était un Pokemon sans doute unique qui leur apportait chaque année de foisonnantes récoltes grâce à son apathie avec la nature. Le remettre à ces hommes aurait été condamné le village. Les habitants de Surocal avaient bien proposer de l'argent à cet homme odieux à la place, mais le chef de la Team Cisaille n'en avait apparemment qu'après Ea.  
>Et Eryl en était la gardienne. Sa mission était de tenir compagnie à Ea durant une année pleine, mais surtout de le protéger de tous les maux. Jamais encore un gardien n'avait failli à sa mission, et Eryl ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que son nom soit retenue comme étant la toute première gardienne de l'histoire à n'avoir pas su protéger Ea.<br>Mais elle ne savait que faire contre la Team Cisaille. Si ils ne cédaient pas à leur exigence, ces gens là étaient capable de mettre leur menace à exécution et de détruire le village et massacrer ses habitants. Oh, ils pourraient se défendre, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait que peu de dresseurs à Surocal, et aucun plus âgé qu'Eryl et ses presque quinze ans.  
>Quand la jeune fille avait des doutes et des incertitudes, elle se rendait dans la grotte d'Ea pour lui parler et lui demander conseil. Ça l'aidait énormément, et le Pokemon était toujours de bon conseils.<p>

Eryl, en marchant dans les petits bois qui séparaient le village de la grotte d'Ea, avait vérifié à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Tout le village connaissait le lieu de retraite d'Ea, bien sûr, mais seul le Gardien en titre pouvait accéder à la grotte. À chaque passation de titre, l'ancien Gardien remettait au nouveau un gant épais et très anciens, certifs de motifs étranges, qui était la clé pour pénétrer la demeure d'Ea. La Team Cisaille semblait être au courant de ce détail, et recherchait le gardien aussi sûrement qu'Ea lui-même. Personne ne l'avait encore vendu, mais Eryl n'était plus en sécurité en restant dans son village.  
>Après avoir fait marche arrière une dernière fois pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, elle approcha son gant d'une parois de pierre lisse sur le flan d'une petite falaise. La parois réagit à la présence du gant, et les mêmes symboles du gans vinrent s'inscrire dessus avant que la parois ne s'ouvre de part en part.<br>Comme à chaque fois en pénétrant dans la cachette d'Ea, Eryl n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'entrer dans une grotte. Il y avait de l'herbe, des arbres et des fleurs qui poussaient sur tout et sur rien, et pleins de Pokemon plante qui résidaient avec Ea depuis longtemps. Ea, lui, était en train de faire un bouquet de fleur.  
>La description la plus fidèle du petit Pokemon aurait été un écureuil vert très mignon aux grand yeux bleus brillants. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence. Ea était un Pokemon centenaire et unique possédant des pouvoirs insoupçonnés de tous; ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était caché des yeux des humains et pourquoi tant d'entre eux voulaient s'en emparer.<p>

- Salut Ea, c'est moi, fit Eryl en entrant, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas dans le noir pour autant; plusieurs trous dans la grottes laissaient apparaître plusieurs rayon de soleil.  
>Ea sourit de bonheur et se précipita dans les bras de sa gardienne. Les gardiens du village de Surocal était les seuls contacts humains qu'il avait, et il s'attachait beaucoup à chacun d'entre eux. Ea lui tendit le bouquet de fleur qu'il était en train de faire. Eryl constata que ce n'était que des Convolvulus tricolores, les fleurs préférées d'Eryl, surtout celles d'une couleur bleu ciels, très rares. Mais la rareté d'une fleur n'existait pas pour Ea. Il faisait pousser tout ce qu'il voulait en un temps record grâce à ses pouvoirs floraux, même des fleurs qui n'existaient pas.<p>

- C'est pour moi ? Merci beaucoup Ea.

Ea sautilla d'arbres en arbres en s'accrochant avec sa queue sur des branches. Décidée à ne pas gâcher son bonheur et son insouciance tout de suite, Eryl appela ses propres Pokemon pour qu'ils jouent avec Ea.  
>Après une bonne heure de jeux, Eryl rappela ses Pokemon, et parla à Ea de ce qui la préoccupait.<p>

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ea, avoua la jeune fille. En tant que gardienne... non, même en tant que dresseuse, il est hors de question que je te remette à ces hommes louches. Mais... j'ai peur pour mon village, pour mon oncle...

Eryl était orpheline depuis des années. À la mort de ses parents, tués par un vil criminel, elle avait été élevé par le seul membre de sa famille restant, le frère de sa mère.  
>Ea poussa quelques cris qui pouvaient signifier : « nous pouvons nous battre ». C'était l'une des particularités des gardiens; ils pouvaient comprendre de façon assez précise les paroles d'Ea, comme si le Pokemon ne désirait se faire comprendre que par eux.<p>

- Je sais, soupira Eryl. Mais je doute que nous soyons à la hauteur face à ces hommes. Et il est hors de question que tu te battes toi, Ea. Si jamais tu étais blessé, j'aurai failli à ma tâche !

Ea se lova contre elle.

- Je te protégerai, assura Eryl. Quoi qu'il arrive !

Quelque temps plus tard, la jeune dresseuse quitta la grotte de son protégé et laissa la parois se refermer derrière elle. Ils avaient un peu discuté d'une ébauche de plan; pour être saufs, les habitants de Surocal n'auront qu'à céder à la Team Cisaille mais en ajoutant qu'Eryl s'était enfuie et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir accéder à Ea. La Team Cisaille allait peut-être laisser le village en paix et se concentrer sur sa capture à elle. Mais il y avait aussi le risque que ces affreux bonhommes fasse pression sur elle en menaçant le village si jamais elle ne se montrait pas. Et de toute façon, Eryl ne pourrait pas éternellement se cacher de ces hommes.  
>Ils pouvaient aussi contacter le gouvernement à Safrania pour leur demander de l'aide, mais la communauté où se trouvait le village Surocal avait coupé les ponts avec les Dignitaires il y a longtemps, et leur demander de l'aide maintenant aurait été la certitude que plus tard, ces vieux opportunistes leur réclameraient un prix très élevé, comme par exemple la remise d'Ea à leur scientifique pour l'étudier. Les habitants refuseraient, et retour à la case départ, sauf que cette fois ils auraient le gouvernement comme ennemi à la place de la Team Cisaille. C'était là un des défauts de l'isolement; un manque total d'alliés durant les problèmes.<br>Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Eryl ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux hommes à la combinaison rouge qui étaient arrivés devant elle.

- Eh bien eh bien, ma jolie, d'où tu nous sors comme ça ? railla l'un deux.

- Nous avons pourtant vivement conseillé aux bouseux de Surocal de ne pas quitter leur chaumières, il me semble, ajouta son compère.

Eryl résista à l'envie d'appeler ses Pokemon pour donner à ces deux affreux une leçon qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. Mais elle décida plus sagement de jouer l'enfant qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas sortir, fit-elle avec un air rebelle, mais je ne les ai pas écouté.

- Et sais-tu ce qui arrives au gamin qui n'écoutent pas ce que leur dit les grandes personnes ? demanda l'un des sbire Cisaille.

- Non, répondit innocemment Eryl.

- Eh bien, en général, pleins d'ennuis.

Eryl fit semblant de prendre un air terrifié et innocent.

- J'écouterai mes parents désormais ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir...

- Attends voir, c'est joli ces fleurs que tu as.

Eryl grimaça intérieurement en songeant qu'elle aurait dû cacher les fleurs aussi surement que le gant.

- Oui, c'est mon petit-ami qui me les a offerte, mentit-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis sortie.

- C'est quoi comme genre de fleur ?

- Oh euh... je ne sais pas trop...

- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs que l'on trouve dans le coin, pourtant, insista le sbire. Hormis... si on les crée soi-même.

Ses sbires de la Team Cisaille avaient trop de soupçons pour qu'Eryl continue à mentir. Elle prit deux de ses Pokeball et appela son Feunard et son Sidérella, ses deux plus forts Pokemon, et ses deux premiers. Scrutella, le tout premier stade de Sidérella, avait été son tout premier Pokemon, offert par le doyen de son village à ses dix ans. Goupix avait été le premier Pokemon qu'elle a capturé.  
>Les sbires Cisaille eurent un grand rictus satisfait en la voyant démasquée.<p>

- Le gardien d'Ea est donc une gardienne, ricana l'un d'eux. Allez petite, rappelle gentiment tes Pokemon et amène-nous jusqu'à Ea. Le Boss nous récompensera comme jamais si nous lui ramenons.

- Les Marcacrin voleront avant que je ne vous laisse mettre la main sur Ea !

- Si tu préfères la manière forte, c'est comme tu veux, fillette.

Les sbires Cisaille appelèrent un Pokemon chacun; un Sablaireau et un Coatox. Le combat commença.  
>Eryl chargea Feunard d'affronter Coatox; ce genre de Pokemon craignait les attaques feu à cause de sa capacité spéciale sécheresse, et puis, Sablaireau aurait eu l'avantage sur un Pokemon feu comme Feunard. Sidérella se plaça face à Sablaireau.<br>Eryl prit vite l'avantage. Ses combinaisons d'attaques psy et feu dignes d'un concours Pokemon figèrent sur place les deux membres de la Team Cisaille ainsi que leur Pokemon. Tandis que Feunard utilisait son lance-flamme, Sidérella usait de ses pouvoirs psychique pour contrôler le torrent de feu et pour encercler leur deux adversaires à la fois. Feunard ensuite revenait à l'attaque avec toute une volée d'attaques spéciales qui, combinaient au feu que contrôlait Sidérella, ne mirent pas longtemps à envoyer au tapis les Pokemon de la Team Cisaille.  
>Eryl se permit de les défier un peu plus.<p>

- Je vois le genre... Une grande gueule mais rien dans les actes.

- Sale gamine, fulmina l'un d'eux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire !

- Je viens de botter les fesses de deux abrutis, il me semble.

- Toute la colère et la puissance de la Team Cisaille s'abattront en punition sur votre misérable village ! Nous allons vous rayer de la carte !

- Nous vous battrons comme je vous ai battu, riposta Eryl. Ea ne vous appartiens pas, pas plus que notre village ! Déguerpissez tant que vous le pouvez !

Feunard et Sidérella se raidirent de façon menaçante pour appuyer le conseil de leur dresseuse. Les deux sbires ne se le firent pas répéter et partirent à grande enjambées. Eryl soupira. Elle avait gagné, mais sa victoire aurait de lourdes répercutions. Elle avait mit tout le village en danger. Pourtant, il fallait bien se défendre ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser marcher dessus par ces demeurés !  
>Eryl se dépêcha de regagner Surocal pour prévenir tout le monde. C'était un petit village rustique au milieu de la nature, avec des maisons en bois qui ne devaient pas dépasser la cinquantaine. La jeune fille se hâta de rentrer dans la maison de son oncle.<p>

- Oncle David, fit-elle en poussant la porte, on est dans la mouise, j'ai...

Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que son oncle n'était pas seul. Tout le conseil municipal était présent, ainsi que le maire, Mr Vanher.

- Eryl, commença le maire. Nous n'entendions plus que toi, mon enfant.

- Monsieur le maire... qu'est-ce que...

- J'ai réuni le conseil municipal dans la demeure de ton oncle pour que nous parlions de cette situation préoccupante avec la Team Cisaille. En tant que gardienne d'Ea, tu étais concerné au premier chef. Mais dit-moi, que t'apprêtais-tu à dire à David ?

Eryl déglutit et se força à fixer son oncle et seulement lui.

- Quand je revenait de la grotte d'Ea, deux sbires de la Team Cisaille m'ont agressé. Ils ont deviné que j'était la gardienne, et ils voulaient que je les conduise à Ea. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de les combattre avec mes Pokemon.

- Tu les as battu ? voulut savoir l'un des conseillers municipaux.

- Oui. Ils ne sont pas bien effrayants. Mais hélas, maintenant qu'ils savent qui je suis, ils ne vont pas en rester là. Je pense qu'il faut que je quitte le village.

- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, Eryl, intervint son oncle. Maintenant qu'on les a défié, la Team Cisaille s'en prendra à nous directement.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce que j'ai fait et que vous n'approuvez pas, tenta Eryl.

- Je doute que ça ne les arrête, soupira le maire.

- Alors quittons tous le village !

- Quitter le village ? s'étonna Vanher. Et où irions-nous, Eryl ? Et que ferions nous d'Ea ? Nous l'abandonnerions dans sa grotte, lui qui depuis des années nous a gratifié de ses pouvoirs pour que nous vivions si bien dans ce petit coin de paradis ?

- Il faut faire quelque chose, s'énerva la dresseuse. On ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire en attendant que ces hommes viennent nous chercher !

- Non, acquiesça le maire, et on ne peut pas leur donner Ea non plus. Se battre est donc la seule autre option.

Eryl le savait depuis le début, mais en dépit de la faiblesse relative en combat de la Team Cisaille, il n'y avait que quatre dresseurs de Pokemon, dont Eryl, à Surocal, et deux d'entre eux venaient à peine de débuter.

- La Team Cisaille comprend des dizaines d'hommes, tous des dresseurs, fit piteusement Eryl. Nous ne pourrons jamais les arrêter.

- Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas, en effet, acquiesça le maire. Pourtant, c'est la seule solution pour honorer notre culture, notre histoire, Ea et nous-mêmes. Nous ne fuirons pas comme des lâches. Nous n'allons pas plus longtemps nous rabaisser devant ces criminels. Nous nous battrons, et si ça doit être notre dernier acte, et bien soit ! Tout les villageois sont d'accords. Eryl, ça sera à toi de diriger les choses. C'est ton devoir en tant que gardienne d'Ea et meilleure dresseuse de notre village.

La jeune fille déglutit mais acquiesça. Si tous le monde était d'accord pour résister, ça ne serait pas elle, la gardienne d'Ea, qui irait les convaincre du contraire. En effet, son devoir serait de les épauler au mieux avec les moyens dont elle disposait, même si ils étaient peu nombreux.  
>Elle fit une rapide prière à tout les Dieux Pokemon connus et inconnus, pour que quelqu'un, quelque part, vienne à leur secours... <p>


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un équipier peu sympathique

**Chapitre 6**

**Un équipier peu sympathique**

Les triplés Crust se présentèrent de bonne heure au Q.G de la X-Squad, bien avant l'arrivée du commandant Tuno, comme chaque matin. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient tous les trois membres de l'unité X-Squad. Mercutio devait avouer que ça avait été marrant les trois ou quatre premiers jours, ne serait-ce que pour crâner dans toute la base avec leur uniformes flambantes neuves d'agent spéciaux, mais l'ennuis commencer à se faire ressentir. On ne leur avait confié pour l'instant aucune mission officielle, et ils se contentaient de petites missions d'entraînement parfaitement ridicules comparées à leur niveau de compétences.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va vous sortir aujourd'hui ? ronchonna Siena en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur l'estrade réservée au commandant durant les briefing. Allez cueillir des baies dans la forêt ? Faire une partie de pèche au lac ?

- Pourquoi vouloir à ce point de l'action et du danger ? demanda Galatea. On a la belle vie; on a la considération, la renommée, le salaire, et tout ça sans rien faire !

- Justement, dit Mercutio. On ne gardera pas longtemps tout ça si on ne se remue pas un peu. Pourquoi les huiles dirigeantes auraient-elles prit le temps et l'argent de créer une nouvelle unité si on ne leur donne rien de plus difficile à faire que repeindre les murs ?

- Ils ne doivent pas non plus être bien enthousiastes de lâcher sur des missions capitales trois gamins comme nous, dit Siena.

- Ils le seront quand ils verront de quoi vous êtes capables, déclara Tuno qui venait d'entrer.

Les trois jeunes Rocket se mirent au garde à vous. Le commandant était accompagné d'un type habillé de l'uniforme de la X-Squad que les enfants Crust ne connaissaient pas. Tuno fit les présentations.

- Voici, comme je vous l'avait promit, votre nouvel équipier et cinquième membre de notre joyeuse unité, déclara le commandant. Zeff Feurning.

Le dénommé Zeff était un jeune homme bien battit, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés et des yeux gris acier. Il était très grand et on voyait ses muscles solides sous sa combinaison. Zeff dévisageait ses nouveaux équipiers d'un air arrogant et moqueur, et Mercutio sut instantanément qu'il n'aimerait pas ce type. Siena elle regardait le nouveau venu avec sa neutralité et sa froideur habituelle, se demandant sans doute ce qu'un type pareil pouvait bien valoir en combat à mains nues. Quant à Galatea, elle était sous le charme, comme à son habitude.  
>Zeff alla se ranger à coté des triplés, et sans un regard pour eux, se mit au garde à vous devant Tuno.<p>

- Et j'ai justement de quoi tester votre capacité à travailler ensemble, poursuivit le commandant. Vous vouliez une mission officielle; je vous en donne une.

Mercutio oublia vite le nouveau venu pour accorder sa pleine et entière attention à son commandant. Ce dernier pressa une touche sur l'estrade et le grand écran derrière s'alluma.

- Voici le laboratoire de la Team Rocket situé dans la région Unys, près de la ville de Flocombe. Hier, nos images satellites du site nous ont montré que le laboratoire avait totalement explosé. Par chance, il n'y avait que peu de personnel ce jour ci, mais on déplore au moins sept victimes et plusieurs blessés graves.

- On en connait la cause ? demanda Siena.

- Oui, et c'est ce qui est inquiétant. Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un sabotage. Nous ignorons cependant qui l'a fait ou commandité, et ce n'est pas le but de votre mission de le découvrir. Ce qui vous importe, c'est que ce labo avait entreprit récemment de faire des recherches sur une nouvelle type d'énergie encore inconnue. Nos scientifique l'on appelé le Feudoux.

- Et ça veut dire...? interrogea Mercutio.

- Eh bien, un feu qui serait doux, sourit Tuno en haussant les épaules. C'est du feu apparemment artificiel qui serait inoffensif au touché, mais qui produirait une énergie assez considérable.

- On peu donc déduire, intervint Zeff, que nos saboteurs en avaient après ça ?

- Très probable. Mais ce qu'ils ne devaient pas ignorer, c'était que ce feu si particulier était produit à partir d'un Pokemon. Le Pokemon en question, encore inconnu, a réussi à s'enfuir de la Team Rocket il y a deux ans. Depuis, le laboratoire de Flocombe est parvenu à synthétiser le Feudoux autrement, en usant d'un autre Pokemon. Vous connaissez le Pokemon Aflamanoir ?

Mercutio hocha la tête.

- C'est une sorte de fournaise sur deux pattes, un Pokemon assez rare qu'on ne trouve qu'à Unys. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que son feu ne brûlait pas, au contraire...

- Le feu des Aflamanoir normaux, oui, admit le commandant. Mais cet Aflamanoir là est différent. Il a une tare génétique qui fait que la composition du feu produit en lui est pratiquement similaire au feu de l'autre Pokemon grâce auquel on produisait le Feudoux. Et cet Aflamanoir si particulier a bien évidement disparu après l'explosion du laboratoire. Vous devez à tous prix le retrouver. Il est pour la Team Rocket le seul moyen de pouvoir produire à nouveau du Feudoux. Et vous devez le retrouver vite, car Flocombe est un coin enneigé et la température y est si basse que Aflamanoir n'y survivrait pas longtemps. Un transport de l'AV-R vous attend à 10.00 sur le terrain 3B. Des questions ?

Galatea leva la main, avec une moue pensive sur le visage.

- Et si par hasard les mystérieux saboteurs n'avaient pour but que de s'emparer de cet Aflamanoir ?

- Eh bien, si ils l'ont déjà fait, vous devrez soit les rattraper et leur reprendre, soit alors enquêter sur eux et trouver leur localisation, répondit Tuno.

- Si on les croise, est-ce qu'on fait des prisonniers ? demanda Zeff.

- Ramenez en un si vous le pouvez, mais en aucun cas, ne faîte usage de la force létale contre des hommes dont on ne sait pour l'instant strictement rien, sauf si vous n'avez pas d'autres choix pour sauver vos vies. Est-ce clair ?

- Bien, fit Zeff, un peu déçu. Je me contenterai de les blesser gravement alors.

Mercutio leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Un tordu de la gâchette, en prime...

- Ah, j'ai oublié, reprit Tuno. Comme c'est votre première mission officielle et qu'elle est assez importante, l'escouade 8 du major Orphas vous accompagnera.

Mercutio se sentit indigné. C'était une mission, ou seulement du baby-sitting pour les tester une nouvelle fois ?

- Je doute qu'on en ai besoin, commandant, résuma Siena.

- Sans doute, mais le général Tender y tient. N'y voyez rien d'offensant; il ne connait pas encore votre valeur sur le terrain en situation réelle. Puis si la mission se complique, l'aide de soldats ne sera pas de trop. Vous serez habilité à établir les plans et la stratégie, mais je vous conseille de laisser le major Orphas donner lui-même les ordres à ses hommes. C'est un homme d'expérience compétant; autant l'avoir avec vous à cent pour cent.

- C'est enregistré, soupira Mercutio, peu ravi.

Le commandant retourna dans son bureau et les laissa tous les quatre. Galatea se précipita bien sûr sur Zeff, dont elle avait sans doute pas vraiment capté le caractère profond.

- Salut le nouveau ! Je suis Galatea, mais tu peux m'appeler chérie, mon cœur ou encore...

Elle s'arrêta, dépitée et immensément vexé, quand Zeff la contourna avec un rictus méprisant. Mercutio faillit rire de la tête de sa sœur, si il n'était pas lui-même offensé par l'arrogance de ce type.  
>Zeff dévisagea un moment Siena, sans rien dire, et cette dernière en fit tout autant. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle. Sans doute avait-il comprit qu'elle était le genre de personne à ne pas trop chercher. En revanche, quand il arriva devant Mercutio, son sourire goguenard et moqueur réapparut.<p>

- Alors, voilà donc le fils prodigue de la Team Rocket, dit-il. Tu n'es pas aussi impressionnant à première vue qu'on se plait à te décrire.

Mercutio ne baissa pas les yeux devant ce colosse qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui.

- J'imagine que tes admirateurs, poursuivit Zeff, ne sont que des chiffes molles que tu as écrasé en combat Pokemon ?

- Je peux te faire rentrer dans cette catégorie, si tu le souhaites, fit Mercutio.

Zeff rigolo, comme si le défi de Mercutio était du premier comique.

- On verra plus tard, petit. Pour l'instant, on a une mission a mener. Et dans ce genre de mission, le talent de dresseur n'est pas la seule qui compte.

- Waouh, tu m'apprends quelque chose là, répliqua Mercutio.

Zeff plissa ses yeux gris.

- Veillez à ne pas me ralentir, les mômes, les prévint-il. Cette affectation dans cette unité de tapettes n'est juste qu'un moyen pour moi de monter rapidement en grade, mais si on m'avait prévenu que je devrait bosser avec trois moufflets dont la réputation est surfaite, j'aurai été voir ailleurs.

- Quel dommage qu'on ne t'ai pas prévenu avant, alors, dit Siena avec une pointe de regret.  
>Mercutio acquiesça mentalement à sa sœur. Il ne savait pas encore si il serait possible pour lui de travailler en équipe avec ce gars là.<p>

Comme convenu, les quatre membres de la X-Squad se rendirent à dix heure sur le terrain 3B, où un appareil de l'Aviation Rocket se trouvait. Mercutio constata en entrant que l'escouade 8 était déjà présente. Les triplés saluèrent le major Orphas comme un supérieur, alors que rien ne les y obligeait. D'ailleurs, Zeff s'en passa très bien.  
>Le major leur rendit leur salut militaire.<p>

- C'est un plaisir et un honneur d'épauler la prometteuse unité X-Squad pour sa toute première mission officielle, dit-il.

Le major était un homme dans la quarantaine, blond avec une courte moustache. Mercutio le connaissait de réputation. Apparemment, c'était un bon officier, très sérieux, n'ayant aucun problème à travailler avec qui que ce soit, comme il venait de le prouver après son salut à des enfants qui pourraient être les siens.

- Tout l'honneur est pour nous, major, répondit poliment Mercutio. Je dois vous avouer que, personnellement, j'aurai préféré faire mes preuves seuls, mais il est en effet plus prudent d'être à plusieurs sur ce coup là.

Orphas lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- Le défaut de la jeunesse est l'impatience, dit-il à mi-voix. Je le sais, j'avais le même à votre âge. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger ou vous tester, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe. En tant qu'unité mobile et polyvalente, vous travaillerez fréquemment avec quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de vos coéquipiers.

- Je sais. Ne travailler qu'entre nous renverrai une mauvaise image de la X-Squad. On nous prendrait pour des arrogants prétentieux.

Orphas hocha la tête, ravi que son jeune interlocuteur ai comprit.

- Voici mon unité, présenta-t-il en désignant ses soldats. Dont mon second, le lieutenant Fay.

Mercutio avisa une jeune militaire qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgée que lui. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et un visage à la beauté classique qui ne rendit pas indifférent Mercutio. Quant à Galatea, quand elle fut entrée, elle prit grand soin de s'asseoir entre les deux soldats les plus grands et beaux; soldats qui ne parurent pas ennuyé de sa présence.  
>- C'est parti, fit Orphas au pilote devant. Direction Unys !<p>

Flocombe n'était qu'un nid de marais puants en pluvieux en saison hors-hibernale, et en hiver, c'était un nid de marais puants et congelés. Il y avait un seul monument intéressant dans cette ville hormis son grand moulin; c'était la Tour Drasgospire, un immense édifice des temps anciens, où la légende dit que les Pokemon légendaires d'Unys, Zekrom et Reshiram, pouvaient être invoqués. Mercutio avait entendu des bruits il y a trois ans comme quoi ces malades de la Team Plasma, qui voulaient libérer les Pokemon de « l'oppression humaine » étaient parvenu à invoquer ces Pokemon mythiques.  
>Pour l'instant, le souci de Mercutio n'était pas d'anciens Pokemon dragons légendaires, mais un Aflamanoir des temps modernes qui devaient se balader dans le coin, si il n'avait pas été capturé par les mystérieux saboteurs du laboratoire.<br>Quand le pilote du transport demanda des directives quant à la direction à prendre, le major Orphas interrogea l'unité X-Squad du regard, signe qu'il leur laissé diriger les opérations pour l'instant. Siena demanda qu'ils se posent à coté du laboratoire détruit dans un premier temps.  
>Une fois arrivé devant les ruines du laboratoire, Mercutio demanda à Orphas et à ses hommes de rester ici, tandis qu'ils iraient inspecter. Le major approuva, convaincu par l'atout de la discrétion dans ce genre d'enquête. Mercutio, Siena, Galatea et Zeff pénétrèrent donc dans ce qui fut l'enceinte du laboratoire, aujourd'hui réduit à quelques murs noircis.<p>

- Comment peut-on enquêter sur quoi que ce soit avec ce qui reste ? s'interrogea Galatea.

- C'est pas notre but, gamine, lui rappela Zeff. T'as entendu le commandant ? On doit  
>retrouver cet Aflamanoir.<p>

- Parfait, tu as une piste, je suppose, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Etudier les lieux de départ n'est pas une idée bête, intervint Siena. Ce n'est qu'à partir de là qu'on pourra remonter à notre objectif.

- Très bien, s'impatienta Zeff en croisant les bras. Restez ici à contempler vos ruines, les moufflets. Au moins, vous ne me gênerez pas. Moi je part chercher ce Pokemon !

Pas un ne se plaignit du départ de Zeff, mais Mercutio décida de le suivre. Laissez quelqu'un partir tout seul de son côté n'était pas une bonne option stratégique, même si Mercutio aurait préféré rester auprès de ses sœurs.

- T'as vraiment un esprit d'équipe fabuleux, toi, dit-il à Zeff quand il l'eut rattrapé.

- J'ai celui de l'efficacité, et elle est accrue quand je bosse seul, répliqua Zeff. En revanche, quand je bosse avec des minables dans ton genre, elle diminue sérieusement.

Le père adoptif de Mercutio et de ses sœurs, le commandant Penan, lui avait apprit depuis belle lurette à ne pas répliquer à des gens qui les insultaient, sous peine de retomber au même niveau qu'eux, mais la mentalité de ce Zeff poussa Mercutio dans ses retranchements.

- Je te prend en combat quand tu veux, que ce soit un combat à mains nues ou de Pokemon, lui dit Mercutio de face.

- Y'a que les minables qui réagissent comme ça, ricana Zeff. Savoir te battre avec tes poings ou avec tes Pokeball ne te rendra pas moins minable.

- De quel droit tu causes ainsi ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi avant, et tu débarques l'air de rien comme si tu étais un Agent spécial du Boss !

- Pourquoi, tu connais tout le monde à la base ?

- J'y ai passé ma vie, figure-toi. Je connais beaucoup de monde, en effet.

- Quel chance d'avoir tant de relations pour s'en sortir malgré un niveau de médiocrité accablant, le nargua Zeff.

Mercutio serra les poings et les dents. Si il ne pensait pas connaître un peu le caractère du commandant Tuno, il aurait pu penser qu'il leur avait affecté ce type dans l'équipe pour tester sa résistance mentale. Mais sa réplique fumante se perdit entre ses lèvres quand ils entendirent des voix devant eux.

- Je te dit que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler !

Mercutio et Zeff allèrent vite se cacher derrière des arbres enneigés. Après les voix vinrent les bruits de pas, ainsi que deux hommes, en tenu rouge avec le symbole d'une pince sur la poitrine.

- C'est ton imagination, mon gars, rigola l'autre sbire Cisaille. Y'a personne dans ce coin paumé.

- Ah ouais ? Et ces traces de pas dans la neige ? Je doute qu'elles proviennent d'un Pokemon !

L'autre sbire daigna regarder par terre les traces que son collègue lui montrait.

- On est déjà passé dans ce coin là; c'est p'tet bien les nôtres.

- Et cet hélicoptère bizarre qui nous a survolé y'a pas longtemps ? insista le sbire soupçonneux. Je te dit qu'on est pas seul ici !

- Si tu le dis... de toute façon, on a plus rien à faire ici. Allez, retournons à la base pour recevoir les félicitation du Boss pour lui avoir amené cet Aflamanoir.

Mercutio tendit l'oreille. Voilà au moins un début de piste très indiqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien faire de ce Pokemon ? s'interrogea le sbire soupçonneux.

- Aucune idée, mais quelle importance ? Tout ce que le Boss veut, le Boss doit l'obtenir. Je préfère des félicitations et peut-être une promotion qu'un « clac » de sa pince et ma tête qui roule par terre.

- C'est sûr, frissonna l'autre...

Ils s'éloignèrent en continuant de parler. Les deux Rocket attendirent qu'ils soient réellement hors de porté pour sortir.

- Encore ces gars là ! fit Mercutio.

- Tu connais ses zozos ? demanda Zeff.

- Pas vraiment non, mais on a eu à faire rapidement à eux il y a pas longtemps.

- En tous cas, on a notre réponse. Qui qu'ils soient, ce sont eux qui ont mit la main sur l'Aflamanoir, et qui ont sans doute fait exploser le labo. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un minable dans ton genre propose maintenant ?

Mercutio sentit la colère revenir.

- On court prévenir les autres, et on suit ces gars là discrètement.

- Hum... moi j'était plus pour les rattraper et les faire avouer de force où ils ont amené l'Aflamanoir et partir le libérer seul. C'est hors de ta portée ?

Mercutio s'apprêtait à répondre que non, mais des bruits de coups de feu résonnèrent à travers la cimes des arbres. D'instinct, Mercutio prit la Pokeball de Mortali dans sa main et son arme dans l'autre.

- On dirait que le groupe d'Orphas a été repéré, avança Mercutio.

- Quelle perspicacité ! Mais si c'est par les mêmes abrutis qu'on a croisé y'a cinq minute, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de quoi s'inquiéter.

Mais les coups de feu continuaient de résonner, de plus en plus nombreux, accompagnés de bruits d'attaques de Pokemon.

- Si les Cisaille n'étaient que deux, ça serait fini depuis longtemps, s'inquiéta Mercutio. Il faut y aller !

- Et tes sœurs ?

- Elles feront comme nous.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu parvenir jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, ce dernier était devenu qu'une épave fumante. Il y avait quelques cadavres sur le sol enneigé, dont deux des hommes d'Orphas. Le reste n'était que ceux de la Team Cisaille ou de leur Pokemon.

- Merde, jura Mercutio. On est arrivé trop tard.

- Regarde ces traces de pas, dit Zeff. Apparemment, plusieurs personnes ont fuit vers là, et d'autres sont à leurs trousses.

Deux personnes surgirent des arbres. Zeff et Mercutio braquèrent leurs armes avant de les baisser. Il s'agissait de soldats d'Orphas, dont sa seconde, le lieutenant Fay.

- Que s'est-il passé ? exigea de savoir Mercutio.

- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer, expliqua Fay. Des individus aux costumes étranges et possédant des Pokemon nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir. Ils étaient nombreux. Le major et quelques autres ont fuit dans la forêt, ces types là à leur trousse. Il nous a chargé de vous retrouver pour vous informer de la situation.

- Elle est toute vue, la situation, dit une voix. Vous êtes fichus, sales Rocket.

Une dizaine de sbires Cisaille émergea à la suite de Fay. Tous avaient leur Pokemon sortis. Celui qui avait parlé, sans doute un commandant, possédait un Lançargot et un Limaspeed, deux Pokemon insectes redoutables.

- Je suis le commandant Apogée, de la Team Cisaille, se présenta-t-il. Rendez vous, et vous serez épargnez.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez dire un truc du genre, marmonna Mercutio. Nan, désolé, pas envie.

Ils étaient bien évidement en sous nombre, surtout que Fay et l'autre soldat n'avaient pas de Pokemon, mais si Siena et Galatea arrivaient vite, l'issu de combat tournerait à leur avantage. Mais en l'occurrence, ils devraient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient.

- Vous ne voulez pas plus de morts parmi vos gars, si ? leur demanda Mercutio. Alors je vous suggère de ne pas utiliser vos armes contre nous, car sinon, on fera pareil, et y'aura pleins de sang, de morts, de blessés, ça sera l'horreur ! Si vous arrivez à battre nos Pokemon dans un combat uniquement Pokemon, nous vous suivrons sans faire d'histoires.

Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Mercutio, ni à ses camarades à en juger par leur grimace, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres chois, hormis la fusillade généralisée. Le commandant Apogée jaugea Mercutio du regard avant de donner son accord.

- Très bien. Que tout le monde jette son arme.

Ses sbires lui obéirent prestement, et Mercutio fit de même, ainsi que le lieutenant Fay et l'autre soldat. Seul Zeff ne le lâcha pas. Mercutio eut l'estomac noué d'horreur et de colère quand Zeff tira à feu nourris sur les membres de la Team Cisaille, maintenant désarmais.

- CRETIN ! hurla-t-il à travers les coups de feu.

Plusieurs sbires y passèrent avant que leur Pokemon ne parviennent à maîtriser Zeff. Mercutio n'eut pas le temps d'appeler son Mortali avant qu'un Insécateur ne lui fasse une immense cicatrice sur le bras. Fay avait eu le temps de tuer un autre des sbires Cisaille avant de se faire maîtriser.  
>Le commandant Apogée, fulminant de rage, ramassa son arme et se dirigea de façon menaçante vers Mercutio. Ce dernier crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais à la place d'une balle, ce fut un coup de pied sur son visage qu'il reçut. Il sentit son nez se casser, et se mit aussitôt à perdre quantité de sang.<p>

- Hé ! protesta-t-il. C'est plutôt à l'autre abruti que vous auriez dû faire ça. Je n'ai rien fait, moi !

- La ferme ! Quel sot j'ai été de me baser à la parole d'un sale Rocket ! Vous allez payer !

Il braqua son arme et tira trois balles sur le soldat Rocket de Fay. Mercutio se débattit sous la prise de l'Insécateur.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Nous sommes entièrement à vous !

- Une juste compensation pour nous avoir piégé de la sorte. Maintenant debout ! Vous allez expier vos actes devant notre glorieux Boss en personne !

Rien n'aurait pu plus agacé Mercutio, à l'heure qu'il est, que de remarquer le sourire que tirait Zeff en ce moment, comme si il s'amusait de la situation chaotique qu'il avait crée. 


	7. Chapitre 7 : La pince maléfique

**Chapitre 7**

**La pince maléfique**

Siena était en train d'essayer de soulever une plaque des décombres du laboratoire quand elle entendit des coups de feu au loin. Elle et Galatea prirent leurs armes et leur Pokeball en un geste de pur réflexe. Mercutio et leur nouveau « copain » avaient dû s'attirer des ennuis, à moins que ce soit le groupe du major Orphas.

- On y va, dit Siena à sa sœur.

Mais Galatea ne réagissait pas. Elle regardait, étonnée, un individu qui tentait de se cacher derrière les ruines, et qui était tout sauf discret. Siena appela son Hariyama et lui ordonne de capturer l'homme mystérieux. Celui-ci, qui pensait peut-être toujours être hors de vue, ne réagit que trop tard, et poussa un cri quand le gros Pokemon combat l'attrapa par la taille comme si il s'agissait d'un Chenipan.  
>Siena détailla l'individu. Il était vêtu d'une veste de cuir beige, et possédait un visage si commun qu'il serait passé discret n'importe où. Pourtant, Siena pouvait voir un petit pistolet dépasser de sa ceinture.<p>

- Veuillez me déposer par terre, cher monsieur ! exigea l'homme en s'adressant à Hariyama.

- Qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda Galatea.

- Désolé, mais mon identité est top secrète, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire mielleux. Mais vous pouvez utiliser mon nom de code, Beladonis. Ohhhh... que vois-je ? Des uniformes de la Team Rocket ? Eh, mais que...

Siena se moqua de ses protestations tandis qu'elle le fouillait. Il n'avait rien d'autre que son arme et un portefeuille étonnement vide, si ce n'était une plaque dorée qui fit frémir la jeune fille.

- Il est d'Interpol, dit-elle à sa sœur.

Interpol, la Police Internationale, sans doute la pire ennemie de la Team Rocket après le terrible général Peter Lance. Œuvrant dans le monde entier, les agents d'Interpol possédaient un tel niveau d'accréditation qu'ils pouvaient commander à des dirigeants de pays. Interpol était la main armée du gouvernement des Dignitaires dans les régions de Kanto et Johto. Bien sûr, le gouvernement disposait d'une petite armée, mais l'ombre de la Police Internationale effrayait bien plus les ennemis des Dignitaires que leur quelque milliers de soldats.

- Ce n'était pas une information top-secrète, ça, fit Beladonis, donc que vous l'ayez découvert n'a aucune importance.

- Si, ça en a une, riposta Siena, car maintenant, je crains qu'on ne doivent vous tuer.

Elle brandit son propre pistolet le visa le détective.

- Holà jeune demoiselle, fit l'agent en levant les mains. Pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Ma mission ne concerne pas la Team Rocket.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans les ruines d'un ancien de nos labos ? demanda Galatea.

- Si vous voulez bien demander à votre Pokemon de me reposer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous informer.

Siena eut un claquement de langue agacé. Plus loin, les coups de feu continuaient de retentir, et leur frère et les autres avaient sûrement besoin de leur aide. Mais d'un autre coté, les deux sœurs ignoraient contre qui ils se battaient ni combien ils étaient, et la présence de cet agent d'Interpol sur les lieux ne pouvait être ignoré. Si il y a bien une chose qu'on apprend par cœur aux membres de la Team Rocket, qu'ils soient agents ou simples sbires, c'était de ne jamais laisser un membre d'Interpol repartir avec des infos sur la Team. Siena devait découvrir ce que ce Beladonis savait sur l'explosion du laboratoire, et peut-être sur l'Aflamanoir qu'ils recherchaient. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement Interpol qui avait détruit le labo ?  
>Les bruits de bataille redoublèrent d'intensité plus loin. Siena envisagea sérieusement de tuer ce type et d'aller aider les autres. Mais Beladonis se montra convaincant.<p>

- Ecoutez, je sais qui a fait sauter ce laboratoire; ils sont nombreux ici. Bien plus nombreux que votre petit groupe qui vient d'arriver par hélicoptère. Restez ici et attendez que ça se calme, ça vaut mieux.

- Hors de question qu'on abandonne nos amis, protesta Galatea.

- La Team Cisaille préfèreront les capturer que les tuer, expliqua Beladonis. Vous aurez une chance de leur venir en aide ensuite, mais si vous vous faîte avoir vous aussi...

- La Team Cisaille ? répéta Siena. Ce sont eux qui ont fait sauter le laboratoire ?

- Affirmatif, dit l'agent secret. Ils avaient connaissance de vos recherches sur le Feudoux et se sont emparés de votre Aflamanoir spécial.

- Et vous, comment vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? questionna Galatea.

Beladonis lui fit un sourire ironique comme si la réponse était évidence.

- Peu d'informations échappent à la Police Internationale, jeune fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été envoyé pour rassembler des informations sur cette Team Cisaille, apparue très récemment. Je voulais profiter du fait qu'ils capturent l'Aflamanoir pour le ramener dans leur base, mais j'ai malheureusement loupé le premier transport, et donc je suis resté caché ici en entendant qu'ils se replient vers leur base. Mais je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention de la Team Rocket aussi tôt.

Cette Team Cisaille... Siena les prenait pour des paumés; à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais le fait qu'ils intéressent Interpol en disait long. La jeune fille était tiraillée à l'idée de se précipiter au secours de son frère et des autres, mais si ce flic disait vrai, même à deux de plus, ils ne feraient pas le poids face au déploiement de la Team Cisaille. Mais d'un autre coté, partir à la recherche de la base de la Team Cisaille pour une mission de sauvetage était très loin de la mission originelle.  
>Mais bon, la X-Squad était une unité qui savait, et qui devait, improviser. D'autant plus que la mission était de reprendre cet Aflamanoir, qui se trouvait maintenant entre les griffes des Cisailles. Ils pourraient faire d'une pierre deux coups; libérer Mercutio et les autres, et reprendre le Pokemon en même temps. Et puis, ils avaient besoin d'informations sur ces gars là, qui contrairement à beaucoup de Team, osaient s'en prendre ouvertement à la Team Rocket qui contrôlait secrètement un tiers du monde !<br>Finalement, Siena fit signe à son Hariyama de relâcher l'agent d'Interpol.

- Vous savez où se situe la base de la Team Cisaille ? lui demanda Siena.

- Eh bien, en réalité... non, aucune idée, mais si nous suivons leurs hélicops, nous tomberont bien dessus.

- On va infiltrer la base de ces types, lui apprit Siena. Si vous nous aidez sans nous faire de sales coups, je vous épargnerez.

- Trop aimable... Mais... euh... on va infiltrer une base... à seulement trois ?

Beladonis paraissait franchement sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas dans votre domaine de compétence, en tant qu'agent d'Interpol ? C'est pourtant du nôtre.

L'agent étudia de près les uniformes des deux jeunes Rocket.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole là, dit-il en montrant le X sur une Pokeball à coté du R rouge de la Team Rocket. Et pourtant j'ai travaillé sur la Team Rocket pendant des années. Vous êtes quoi au juste dans l'organisation ?

Galatea lui retourna son sourire mielleux qu'il avait prit quand elle lui avait demandé qui il était.

- Désolé, mais c'est une information top-secrète. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez, cher monsieur Beladonis.

- Bah, je finirai bien par savoir, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. La Team Rocket est l'organisation la plus surveillée du gouvernement et d'Interpol. Et il se peut qu'un jour, nous nous recroisons, mes demoiselles, et que cette fois, ma mission vous concerne vous.

- C'est ça, j'ai hâte, coupa Siena. Mais pour l'instant, vous allez me donner votre arme ?

- Et comment suis-je censé me défendre si on infiltre la base de la Team Cisaille ? protesta le policier.

- Je suis sûre que vous nous impressionnerez, lui assura Galatea.

- Les coups de feu se sont arrêtés, signala Siena. Allons-y !

Siena obligea Beladonis à marcher devant elles, pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir à l'œil. Mais quand ils parvinrent jusqu'à leur hélicoptère, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il n'en restait qu'une carcasse noircie. Des hommes du major gisaient dans la neige. Siena se tourna vers Beladonis, énervée.

- Vous aviez dit que les Cisailles préfèreront faire des prisonniers que des morts !

- C'est vrai, je l'ai dit. Mais si vos amis ont farouchement résisté, nos sbires Cisaille sont sans doute allez voir ailleurs pour les prisonniers.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a survécu au moins ? se demanda Galatea, soucieuse.

Elle eut la réponse à sa question quand des bois surgirent quatre soldats Rocket, dont le major Orphas lui-même. Galatea soupira de soulagement, mais Siena fronça les sourcils.

- Major; vous êtes les seuls à en être réchappé ?

Orphas reprit son souffle avant de répondre. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon.

- Tout mes autres hommes sont morts, hormis Fay et un autre que j'ai envoyé vous chercher. Apparemment, Fay a retrouvé vos deux coéquipiers, quand les hommes qui nous ont attaqué leur sont tombés dessus. Il y a eut une sévère bataille...

- Mais ils sont vivants, hein ? fit anxieusement Galatea, qui ne pouvait imaginer la perte de son frère.

- Je l'ignore, soupira Orphas. Nous n'avions pas prévu une telle situation, sinon nous aurions amené plus d'hommes...

- Pas le temps de retourner à la base pour demander des renforts, décida Siena. On va faire avec ce qu'on a. À nous sept, on peut espérer une infiltration de leur base pour libérer nos amis.

Orphas venait juste de remarquer l'agent d'Interpol qui s'était prit le menton dans une main et qui avait un air si sérieux qu'on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait au mystère de la création de l'Univers.

- C'est qui ça ?

- Monsieur Beladonis, répondit Galatea. Un agent d'Interpol.

- Ce type aurait un lien avec les gars qui nous ont attaqué ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, fit Siena. Mais la Police Internationale s'intéresserait de près à cette nouvelle Team. On peut compter sur lui sur ce coup ci. N'est-ce pas, Beladonis ?

Le policier constata que la jeune Rocket tenait encore son arme bien en vue, et s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

- Comment avez-vous prévu de suivre la Team Cisaille jusqu'à leur base ? questionna Galatea.

- Eh bien, c'est votre jour de chance, chers Rockets, fit Beladonis d'un ton théâtral. Il se trouve que je suis venu jusqu'ici avec un appareil à la fois rapide et indétectable aux radars; la fierté d'Interpol !

- On va vraiment suivre ce flic ? s'exclama un soldat, sceptique. Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous mener au Q.G d'Interpol !

- Loin de moi une telle pensée, assura l'agent. La mission passe avant tout.

- Et de toute façon, si il nous roule, on le descend et on prend son coucou, ajouta Siena.

- Je vous assure que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, gente dame.

- Nous verrons...

Placer leur sort et celui de leurs amis prisonniers entre les mains d'un policier n'était pas une idée brillante quand on portait un R rouge sur notre uniforme, mais en l'occurrence, c'était la seule qu'ils avaient.  
>Mais au moins, ils ne furent pas déçus de l'appareil de Beladonis. Il avait une courbe esthétique et élancée, d'un acier miroir, avec le symbole d'Interpol dessus. Il possédait en dessous tout un tas d'armes dont pour la moitié Siena ne pouvait dire de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Sa vitesse pouvait dépasser les 3000 kilomètres heure, et son autonomie dépassait celle des transport lourd de la Team Rocket, pourtant très récents. Et le clou du spectacle fut quand Beladonis le fit disparaître complètement en appuyant sur un seul bouton.<p>

- La technologie d'invisibilité, crâna le policier.

- On connait, fit Siena. On a essayé de l'intégrer à des combinaisons.

- Et on a abandonné quand on a plus jamais retrouvé ceux qui les avaient testé, finit Orphas. Une fois à l'intérieur de la base ennemi, le but sera de faire le plus de bazar possible pour laisser une chance aux autres. Et si on peut, on reprend notre Aflamanoir.

- Et pourquoi pas se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ces types en rouges qui commencent à nous pourrir la vie, conclut Galatea.

Bien ligotés et menacés par plusieurs armes, Mercutio, Zeff et le lieutenant Fay avaient été mené jusqu'à une base implantée entre deux montagnes, après une heure de trajet, ce qui impliquait que la base des Cisailles était à Unys, soit tout près de la région. Mercutio enregistra cette information même si il doutait qu'en l'instant, elle lui serve.  
>Il écumait de rage contre cet imbécile de Zeff; foutre en l'air leur mission et peut être bien aussi leur vie juste pour étancher sa soif de violence et de combat ! Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, le lieutenant Fay était aussi très en colère.<br>La base de la Team Cisaille ressemblait à une sorte d'ancien château fort, avec tout le décorum qui s'en suivait. Des tapisseries gigantesque, des tapis qui faisaient toute une pièce, des armes blanches accrochées au mur, et pleins d'autre chose qui donnait l'impression à Mercutio d'avoir remonté le temps de quelques siècles.  
>Leurs geôliers les amenèrent dans une salle encore plus grande et pompeuse que les autres, comme une salle du trône remodelée, et les prisonniers furent poussés sans ménagement au sol. Mercutio se redressa en maugréant dans sa barbe. Toute la pièce était décorée de rouge, et des espèces de grosses cisailles étaient croisées sur chaque pans de mur. Plusieurs sbires Cisailles étaient là, entourant un fauteuil ouvragé qui semblait être fait de poignards.<p>

L'homme qui était assis dessus correspondait bien à la sensation barbare que donnait cette salle. C'était un géant, encore plus grand que Zeff. Il portait un lourd manteau fait de plumes de Mercutio ne savait trop quoi, mais il se doutait que ça devait être de Pokemon. Son visage taillé dans la pierre avait tellement subi d'entailles et de cicatrices que le rendu final était assez immonde. Il avait une crinière de cheveux noirs grisonnants qui se terminait en une queue de cheval. Il tenait dans une main une arme gros calibre qui aurait pu réduire la base en miette d'un seul tir, et dans l'autre main... il ne tenait rien, car ce n'était pas une main.  
>Malgré lui, Mercutio frémit d'horreur. Tout le bras droit de cet homme avait disparu, remplacé à la place par ce qui semblait être un bras du Pokemon Cisayox; fin, métallique, rouge et terminé par une énorme pince au bout. L'homme faisait constamment claquer sa pince, comme si elle s'impatientait de pouvoir découper de la chair. Mercutio devina qu'il devait se trouver devant le Boss de la Team Cisaille.<br>Fay était proprement écœurée par cet individu mi-humain mi-Cisayox. Quant à Zeff, il sourit insolemment, comme si il trouvait le boss des Cisailles amusant. Quand le boss parla, ce fut d'une voix aussi rocailleuse et dure que son apparence.

- Team Rocket... Ahhh, rien que ce nom me donne envie de tout casser sur mon passage !  
>Au lieu de vous rendre bien gentiment malgré votre sous-nombre évident, parait-il que vous avez inutilement préféré la tricherie et le mensonge. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.<p>

Mercutio se demanda jusqu'à quand on allait lui reprocher les idioties de Zeff. Pour le moment, il s'inquiétait pour ses sœurs. Il ignorait si la Team Cisaille les avait capturées ou abattues, mais il ne pouvait poser la question, car alors il révélerait leur existence si les Cisailles ne savaient rien d'elles. Mercutio espéra fermement qu'elles s'en étaient tirées avec le major Orphas, et qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour informer Tuno et le général Tender de la situation.

- C'est un grand déplaisir de vous connaître enfin, répondit Mercutio. J'ai une bonne idée; on va nous épargner à tout les deux les déplaisantes formalités d'interrogatoires sur nos identités. Je vous dit qui je suis et ce dont je fait parti dans la Team Rocket, et vous me dîtes votre nom.

Le boss des Cisailles cligna des yeux, surpris, puis éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a qu'à la Team Rocket où l'on peut entendre des gamins parler sur ce ton aussi arrogant, fit-il. Pourquoi veux-tu connaître mon nom, petit ? Et par quelle incroyable vanité penses-tu que le tien m'importe un tant soi peu ?

- Personnellement, je me fiche de votre identité, intervint Zeff. Mais en revanche, je me prendrai bien votre pince pour la ramener à mes supérieurs et pour ainsi monter en grade rapidement.

Mercutio retint un hurlement. Pourquoi ce crétin l'ouvrait-il encore pour envenimer la situation ? Mais l'homme à la pince de Cisayox ne parut pas offenser. Il était même content.

- Ah, voilà quelqu'un comme je les aime et comme je les comprend ! Tuer ou être tué; l'envie du sang constamment sur soi. Quel dommage que tu sois souillé par cet R rouge sur toi.

Zeff lui fit un rictus que Mercutio trouva très inquiétant et effrayant. Il craignait presque que Zeff brise ses liens pour aller se précipiter sur le boss et pour lui arracher sa pince à mains nues !  
>Le boss de la Team Cisaille dévisagea un moment chacun d'entre eux, puis fit :<p>

- La femme porte l'uniforme de l'armée Rocket, et l'insigne de lieutenant. En revanche, les vôtres à vous deux me sont inconnues. Et on vous a confisqué des Pokeball aussi; peu de Rocket dans l'armée utilisent les Pokemon. Et vous ne me semblez pas être des agents.

- Mon offre tient toujours, dit Mercutio. Votre nom contre nos affectations.

- Je suis obligé de refuser, hélas. Non pas que je craigne pour mon identité, mais c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant d'entendre votre nom et votre branche quand vous le hurlerez sous la torture. Ensuite, je vous découperez chacun en petits morceaux, ainsi que vos Pokemon, et je renverrait le tout à cette chère Rocket avec mes sincères salutations !

- Vous êtes fou, décréta Mercutio. Votre petite organisation minable ne pourra rien contre la Team Rocket. Si vous entrez en guerre contre elle, vos jours sont comptés.

- Je suis en guerre contre ceux de ton espèces depuis le tout début, gronda le boss. Et c'est justement son arrogance qui perdra la Team Rocket. Dans ses chimères de grandeur, elle ne voit pas que des pouvoirs encore plus puissants qu'elle grandissent dans l'ombre.

- Oh, et vous êtes l'un de ces fameux pouvoir, sans doute ? ricana Mercutio.

- Pas moi, déclara le boss. Mais d'autres sauront faire tomber ton organisation comme un château de carte, crois-moi sur parole.

- Quels sont vos objectifs alors, si vous ne faîte pas parti des grands ? Pourquoi avoir détruit notre laboratoire à Flocombe ? Pour les recherches sur le Feudoux ?

- Le Feudoux sera un outil de de la chute finale de la Team Rocket, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Un gamin comme toi ne pourra jamais appréhender le quart du tiers de mes plans.

- Ouais ouais, pauvre de moi, soupira théâtralement Mercutio. Où est l'Aflamanoir que vous nous avez volé, pour l'instant ? Dans un labo en train de produire tout le Feudoux que vous voulez, j'imagine ?

Le boss éclata une nouvelle fois de rire; rire qui fut cette fois suivit par le commandant Apogée et les autres gradés de la Team à coté de leur chef.

- Ce Pokemon a eu son utilité, déclara le boss. Maintenant, il est mort.

Mercutio prit un air outré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Pourquoi nous voler un Pokemon aussi rare si c'est pour le tuer ensuite ?

- Cet Aflamanoir avait du Feudoux à l'intérieur de lui, mais celui qu'il produisait n'était pas aussi pur que le Pokemon originel produisait; celui que vous avez laissé s'échapper il y a deux ans. C'est lui qui m'intéresse. Le Feudoux que j'ai extrait de cet Aflamanoir ne me servira qu'à me mener à ce Pokemon.

- C'est débile, protesta Mercutio, livide de rage. On ne tue pas un Pokemon parce qu'il ne nous est plus utile ! Un Pokemon, n'importe lequel qu'il soit, nous est toujours utile !

Cela provoqua un nouveau fou rire parmi la Team Cisaille.

- Je trouve qu'un sale Rocket est bien mal placé pour nous dispenser de la morale sur les Pokemon, intervint le commandant Apogée.

- Allez, foutez-moi ces trois là au trou, commanda le Boss. Dès demain, une rude journée d'interrogatoire se présentera à eux.

- On va te botter le cul, crétin, cria Mercutio tandis qu'on l'amenez. Tu as commit ta dernière erreur en nous faisant prisonnier !

Le rire de l'homme au bras de Cisayox le suivit jusque dans le couloir.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as effrayé, là, ricana Zeff.

- Toi, tu la fermes, dit Mercutio d'un ton sans réplique. C'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation.

- Fermez-la, sales Rocket, dit l'un des Cisailles qui les poussait.

Mercutio fit imploser sa rage et sa colère en collant un coup de tête au sbire qui venait de le pousser un peu violement. Il reçu en contrepartie un coup de crosse de pistolet sur le crâne, mais il eut la plaisante vision du garde qui pissait le sang du nez.

- Foutu gamin, il m'a explosé le nez !

Il s'avança, le poing levé, et s'apprêtait à frapper Mercutio à terre quand ce dernier eut soudain une espèce de nausée qui l'envahit. Et tout aussi soudainement, le sbire Cisaille fut propulsé comme par magie sur le mur d'en face, alors que personne ne l'avait touché. Mercutio ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il se sentit très faible, et il doutait que ce soit dû au coup de crosse de tout à l'heure.  
>Zeff, Fay et les deux autres sbires regardèrent, ébahis et apeurés, les yeux de Mercutio qui luisaient étrangement.<p>

- Espèce de monstre, glapit l'un des sbires. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car l'autre sbire, de crainte que Mercutio soit une arme technologique ou génétique de la Team Rocket, lui redonna un autre coup sur le crâne, mais cette fois bien plus violement, qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Mercutio dans le pays des rêves. 


End file.
